Civil Dusk
by metallicababy55
Summary: After coming home from their recent Cullen problem, Breaking Dawn, the Volturi come up with a plan to lure the Cullens to Volterra. But how far are the Cullen's willing to go save the one thing that matters most to them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Well I'm not Stephenie Meyer and sadly will never be so I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and/or Breaking Dawn. The only thing I own is the storyline and the characters I just made up. Enjoy.

and whenever you see this symbol before or after a line you can look at the botton for a foot note like thing.

I wrote a short prologue too. Enjoy!

_Prolouge:_

"_Those Cullens won't be prepared for us this time." Caius said filling a tube with clear liquid. "They have made fools of us for the last time. We'll see if they can handle breaking away from the one thing each of them desire the most." He let out a laugh as he dumped a dish of purple liquid into the tubes. _

*****This story starts as the Volturi were walking home from their latest Cullen epidemic. *****

"Those Cullens, always causing some kind of mischief." Felix said stepping over a fallen tree branch. "I think we should have just gotten rid of them then and there." Jane snapped crushing the branch with her boot, obviously disappointed with the outcome of the fight that never happened. "What message would that portray for our other brethren?" Aro said from the front of the precession. Silence fell over the coven until Marcus talked, "Explain to me why we did not persuade the gifted ones to come back with us?" "They would have refused. However, notice Caius is not with us at the moment, he is gathering some materials to test his hypothesis, which if the experiments become a success they will lure the Cullens to us." "And what is this experiment, may I ask?" Alec questioned. "We'll discuss it in Volterra now is not a safe time."

When Caius caught up to the rest of the group they were a good enough distance that neither Edward nor Alice's powers could affect them. "Did you obtain what you were looking for?" Aro asked when Caius walked up to him. "Yes the samples are in my possession and when we return to Volterra I will begin the experiment." "Excellent. How long do you expect it to take?" Marcus asked. "A couple of days hopefully if all goes well." The rest of the Volturi eyed each other suspiciously it was obvious that the leaders did not want them to find out just yet, exactly what they were planning.

After traveling approximately 5683 miles on foot to avoid flying on a plane the Volturi finally made it home and all within a half of day. "Now will you tell us what you're experimenting with?" Renata asked curiously. "Of course, I think we have kept you waiting long enough." Aro said gesturing over to Caius who spoke next. "I have in my possession strands of hair from each member of the Cullen family. I plan on somehow combining their DNA to hopefully create four individual vampires modeled after two of the Cullens each." "I never would have thought of using something like Artificial insemination, that's actually ingenious." Chelsea said. "Now if you all do not mind I'm going to get started on my newest experiment." Caius said starting to walk away from the group. "If you do not mind, give us a progress report every now and them." Aro said and Caius nodded in response.

Caius walked down the long corridor until he reached a door isolated from all the rest and walked in. Inside there was a large metal table a bookshelf taking up a whole wall of the room and cabinets' taking up whatever was left, and there were no windows. Caius walked to the back of the room and opened another door that led to another room however this room was a lot smaller and in it was four giant tube like machines.

He walked over to each machine and flipped a switch which made them each fill up with a clear liquid. He then walked out of the small room and back into the large room, he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out four Petri dishes and placed them each on the larger metal table. He reached into his pocket a pulled out four envelopes, he grabbed the one that said "Alice/Jasper" on it and placed the two strains of hair into one of the dishes, he then took the one that said "Emmett/Rosalie" and placed their hair samples into a dish, he did the same for the envelopes that read "Edward/Bella", and the one that read, "Carlisle/ Esme".

He took two dishes with Edward and Bella's DNA and Alice and Jasper's and walked them over to a counter and placed a purple liquid into the dish and carried those two into the small room and dumped them into two of the tubes he them hit a button that made the liquids mix to form an opaque purple color in the tube. He walked out put the purple liquid in the other two and put hem in their own individual tubes and left the laboratory completely.

He walked into the room where all the other members were. "How is everything?" Aro asked looking up from the desk in the corner, the others looked over at Caius. "I combined the DNA and by tomorrow I should see some kind of result." "Tomorrow, so soon?" Marcus asked astonished. "Yes the DNA was a lot more cooperative then I thought they reacted to Aro's Venom very well." "Have you come up with names?" "No, I need to wait and see what their gender is." Everyone went back to doing what they did previously and Caius walked over to the window and looked out.

The next day Caius, Aro and Marcus walked into the lab to check on the "experiments" and were amazed with what they saw. In each tube, omitting one, there was one little thing resembling a person it had hands and feet, in the other one something entirely different happened instead of one child there were two. "Whose DNA is this one?" Aro asked regarding the tube with two. "That would be Bella and Edward's." Caius said. "Amazing, well done Caius." Marcus commended. "How much longer will we have to wait?" Aro asked. "With the progress they are showing I expect a couple more days and they should be big enough to live outside of the tube. However, they will need sometime outside of the tube to grow more so they should be fully grown within three to four weeks." "Perfect." Aro said smirking.

1st yes the Volturi walked across water why because I wanted them to and think about it wouldn't you be creeped out if about 30 or so people dressed in black robes got on your plane…I would.

So this was the first part of it hopefully you like it…I apologize for it being so short the other chapters will be longer.

Caius: *rubbing hands together and laughing manically* I'm and Evil genius

….Okay….well review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Well I'm ****still**** not Stephenie Meyer and sadly will never be so I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and/or Breaking Dawn. The only thing I own is the storyline and the characters I just made up. Enjoy.**

**So I changed the symbol cause after I posted the story the symbol did not show up so look for this before and then look for a foot note sorry about that.**

The next day only Caius walked into the lab to observe the children growing in the tubes. When he drew closer to the door that led into the small room he noticed that the floor was drenched in the purple liquid he looked confused as he opened the door. When the door was fully opened his jaw dropped, there sitting on the floor were the five babies he had created, however these did not look like babies anymore.

He walked closer to them and knelt down next to them there were three girls and two boys. "I need to get Aro." He whispered out loud. The children all looked at him their silver eyes seeing to glow. "I guess I should get you guys out of here first." He said standing up and picking up two at a time and bringing them over to the metal table. "Amazing." He said regarding his work as he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out five black little robes and walked back to the toddlers.

"My wife Athenodora made them good thing she made an extra." He said putting a robe around each child. He stepped back to look at each child, "They are a little big but you'll grow into them." He said as the kids were waving their arms trying to find their hands. He walked over to a desk that was in the middle of the room and picked up the phone, "Aro you may want to come down to the lab." He said before hanging up the phone.

"I had no idea they would grow so fast." Caius said as Aro walked into the lab and smiled at each of the big eyed children. "Well done Caius," Aro said approaching the children, "Their eyes are silver, why is that?" he asked. "I have yet to figure out why though." He said putting a finger on one of the little boy's shoulders, however it was no there long as the baby boy took Caius' finger and bit it.

Caius lifted his hand to slap the boy but Aro caught it before, "That's enough, the poor thing is just hungry." He said picking the boy up, "Call Marcus, we'll need another set of hands." Caius nodded and walked back over to the desk and picked up the phone and called Marcus. "They really are a wonder. Do they have any special abilities?" Aro asked when Caius was back behind him.

"I do not know yet. I have to do some test on them to see." Aro nodded that was not the response he wanted to hear. "Well I guess we could give them names for starters Aro said breaking a silence that fell upon the two older vampires. "Whose child is this?" he asked putting the blond spiky haired boy back down on the table. Caius regarded the child and responded, "I believe that to be the son of Alice and Jasper." "Jalice, then." Aro said patting the boy on the shoulder.

They walked over to the next child a girl with curly blond chin length hair; Aro looked over at Caius, "Emmett and Rosalie's." Caius informed Aro. "Of course how could I not have seen that? Her name shall be Emmetté- Rose." "The next two I thought you would take marvel in, they are the twins of Bella and Edward." "You don't say." Aro said looking at the two children.

The boy had pin straight bronze hair where as his twin was a girl with brown hair that was set in natural ringlets. "Ella and Ewal. And last but no least Carme the daughter of Esme and Carlisle I presume." Aro said glancing at the Carmel colored hair that had light waves. Caius nodded. Just then Marcus walked in. "My how they have grown." He said staring at the toddlers. He walked over to them. "After they eat I'll run the test on them." Caius said. "What do they eat?" Marcus asked. "We'll find out." Caius responded picking up Ella and Carme. Aro picked up Emmetté- Rose and Ewal and Marcus grabbed Jalice.

They walked down the hall with the children in their arms. "Caius, is there a way you can postpone your testing for today?" Aro asked. "Yes, why may I ask?" "I just thought that the children would want to get some fresh air. And the others must get introduced to these little darlings. " Aro smirked. "That sounds like a marvelous idea." Marcus said. "I guess I could hold off the test for one day." Caius said. They walked into a door that led to a kitchen .

The kitchen was simple nothing over the top an oven, a table with four chairs, a stove and a refrigerator with a freezer connected to it. The three leaders sat the children on the table as Marcus walked over to the fridge and pulled out five bottles of red liquid and gently poured them into baby bottles and walked them over.

"This should satisfy them." He said sliding the bottles across the table so that the other two could get it but was surprised when Ewal and Ella picked them up and started feeding themselves. The leaders looked at each other and grinned. Marcus handed the others their bottles ad they drank them.

Within a couple of minutes the children were done drinking their bottles of blood. "Their eyes have changed again." Caius pointed out as the other two looked at them. It was true the once silver orbs were now replaced with hues of various colors. Jalice's had turned Hazel, Ella's had turned Emerald green, Ewal's changed brown, Carme's changed bright blue and Emmetté- Rose's turned brown.

The children all looked at them and giggled. "They are the key to bring the Cullen's down. None of them will have it in them to kill them." Marcus said petting Ewal on the head. Aro walked over to the phone that was embedded on the wall, he picked it up and hit the number one button.

"Hello, Candace, tell the others to gather in the meeting room in five minutes." Aro said into the receiver. "As our new secretary, that is your duty do not make us go back on our end of the deal, remember if you do not takes these simple orders you will not become one of us." He hung up the receiver and walked back over to the table. "It is such a shame we had to get rid of Gianna, this new human is a pain." "She was too persistent and besides she was getting old." Caius said. "We should be going now, but first I wanted to see something." Aro said placing Jalice and Carme on the floor and walking away from them.

When he was a good amount of distance away he turned around and observed what the two would do and just as he expected Carme and Jalice stood up and walked toward him. Caius and Marcus put the others on the floor and they followed Carme and Jalice and stopped behind Aro who just smiled and turned to exit the room. Caius and Marcus followed behind the children as their tiny feet mirrored Aro's every step.

They reached their destination a room with two large doors that stretched from the white marble floor up the wall. The doors opened almost as if on their own will. Inside the ten Volturi guards and the two wives were seated at a large black table. Aro walked in with the little kids following him. "What are they?" Jane asked disgusted. "They are adorable." Sulpicia said. "They are so tiny," Athenodora said, "I would have made the coats smaller if you told me to." "We did not expect them to grow this fast." Caius said sitting down next to his wife.

Aro picked up each of the children and placed them onto the table and sat down between Marcus and his wife. The children sat down on the table and stared at the other members. After everyone was done gawking at the babies they looked at Aro. "And what do these children have that we don't?" Jane asked a twang of jealously creeping through her voice.

"Each of their genetic make up is composed of two of the Cullen's." The other members smiled. "These children are very special to us now so treat them with love until you are ordered to treat them differently." Aro commanded his voice raising an octave. The others nodded and looked over to the babies. The doors opened and everyone including the children on the table snapped their head in that direction. "Candace, what are you doing here? You were told NEVER to disturb us when we are in a meeting!" Caius half yelled. "I know sir but, it is just that, I overheard about the children and wanted to give them these." The jet black hair girl said holding out a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"They do not eat-"Marcus started but was cut off when Ewal stood up and outstretched his arms and moved his fingers in a way that said "Give me." Candace walked over to the now brown eyed boy and placed a cookie in his small hands. He brought it to his mouth and everyone in the Volturi just stared as the child lifted the cookie to his mouth and chewed. "Delicious." The baby said causing everyone's jaw to drop. "I want one, it's not fair he get's one." Emmetté-Rose said reaching out to grab one. "Talk about not fair I'm older." Carme responded stepping on Emmetté- Rose's shoulders. "Mine." Jalice said taking the plate of cookies. "Give me one." Ella said walking toward Jalice but tripped as he pulled the plate away.

"No more, you each had one you don't want a belly ache do you?" Candace said taking the plate away. "Give that backs you little-" Ewal started but was cut off but His sister's hand over his mouth. "People are staring again." The children looked at the faces of the Volturi each in an identical state of shock and amazement. "I think I better go." Candace said. "Bring some more back to us soon." Carme said waving as Candace left the room. "Wow. They are so cool." Corin said breaking the silence.

"With every growing second you children develop some skill that should take years to obtain." Aro said. "Thanks Isaac Newton." Ewal said sarcastically. "I still find them repulsive." Jane said from her spot at the table next to her brother. "I think they are kind of cute." Demetri said. "Because you love them so much Jane, your brother and you will be assign to watch over them while they are not in the presence of Caius, Marcus or myself." "You want us to be babysitters!" Jane screamed. "If you would prefer to call yourselves that then you are babysitters." Aro remarked. "Do we look like the babysitter's club we don't do that type of stuff."

"You will do that kind of 'stuff'" Aro said. "We are instruments for pain and destruction we don't change diapers." Alec said interjecting. "You will that is that!" Caius yelled causing the two twins to sit down. "With that settled I have some questions for the babies." Aro said. "You've got to be kidding me." Jane mumbled under her breath. "What do you children like to eat?" "We like those cookies and that red stuff what did you call that?" Ella asked. "Blood?" "Yes that stuff was good, speaking of which don't one of you have to remind some girl name Heidi to get more?" "Yes, thank you for reminding me." Aro patted her head. "Heidi, it seems as though we are running low on blood you know what to do." Heidi nodded.

"Do you like fruits of vegetables?" Marcus asked. "I don't think so what are they?" Carme said responding now. "Candace, I know you are out there give us some carrots and fruit." Aro said as Candace walked in with an already prepared tray. "Here you go she said placing the tray on the table and quickly walking out of them room. "They smell disgusting." Emmette-Rose said stepping away from them, "Who wants to try them?" she asked looking around. "I will you big baby." Jalice said stepping forward. "No I will." She said pushing him out of the way and grabbing a piece of pineapple placing it in her mouth and no sooner spitting it out. "Blech that is gross it is too sweet. You can try the carrots Jalice." she said as she pushed him forward. He placed it in his mouth and spat it out. "I have no idea what is wrong with them, they just don't go down."

"Interesting, so sweets like cookies are okay with you, however other normal human food are either disgusting or you can not swallow." The kids nodded. "How about meat?" The kids made a face at that word, "you don't even have to tell us what that is we know." "Do you know if you have any special abilities?" "Not yet Aro, but I can promise you we can feel them give us a couple more hours." Carme stated. "Excellent and you all have some." The kids nodded. "You won't mind then in about an hour meeting us in the lab?" Caius said. "Not at all." Ella responded smiling. "In the meantime Jane and Alec _WILL_ make you all some treats." Aro ordered and stood up. The twins groaned and stood up. And walked over and placed each of the kids on the floor.

"Follow you little,-"Jane started but stopped when she noticed the glare Marcus gave her. "Adorable children." She corrected herself. The room emptied as Jane and Alec led the children into the kitchen.

**A/N **** Why the Volturi have a kitchen? Because I want them to have a kitchen. Also it will fit into the next chapter which if you can foresee will be humorous Alec and Jane in a kitchen cooking (or should I say attempting to cook) for five little food critics.**

**Hope you liked this chapter I'll try to update before I leave for vacation but if I don't one I get back expect some more. **

**Jane: I hate you**

**Me: you hate everything**

**Jane: yes but I hate you more**

**Me: you shouldn't say hate the kids can hear you.**

**Jane: oh bite me**

**Caius: laughing manically…again: I'm evil mwahha ha **

…**okay R&R **


	3. Chapter 3 Cooking 101

**Disclaimer: Well I'm ****still**** not Stephenie Meyer and sadly will never be so I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and/or Breaking Dawn. The only thing I own is the storyline and the characters I just made up. Enjoy.**

"I can't believe we were demoted to this level." Jane said looking behind herself at the children.

"Complaining won't help you much." Ewal said.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" she retorted.

"One of the five babies who took your place as Aro's pet." She turned around and stomped ahead pissed that she just got insulted by a kid no older than three hours.

"Ewal, you really should mind your manners." His twin said as they walked into the kitchen. They walked over to the table and sat down on the chairs as Alec and Jane walked over to the oven.

"Now what do you brats have in mind?" Alec asked.

"Cookies, Chocolate chip no nuts." Carme ordered.

"Make them crunchy not soft." Jalice added.

"But do not burn them." Emmetté-Rose informed.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Alec whispered to his sister. "Call Candace she'll help." Jane walked over to phone and called the secretary.

"Hey Candace, we have a situation. How do you make cookies?" she asked into the phone. "Okay, how long?" "Okay, no that's all." She said hanging up.

"So?"

"She said there is cookie dough in the fridge just follow the directions and they should be fine." Jane said opening the fridge a taking out the carton of cookie dough.

"Ew I don't want you nasty unclean hands touching my cookies." Emmetté-Rose complained.

"Didn't you learn to wash your hands before you handle food? It is rule number one." Jalice added.

Jane and Alec rolled their eyes and washed their hands. I took them ten minutes to fill a tray with fifteen spoonfuls of cookie dough but once the oven was finished preheating they placed the tray inside and walked to the table.

"Now what?" Alec asked.

"Candace said wait for a half an hour at most before taking them out." Jane repeated what she heard on the phone. "Then we are done for now." Jane said pulling herself onto the counter.

"Yea seems like it."

After forty five minutes Alec reached in and grabbed the tray. The smell of burnt cookies filled the kitchen. He placed the tray in front of the children. "Dig in." Each kid reached over and grabbed a cookie; bit down on it then spit the little bit of cookie they had in their mouth out onto Jane, whose face was red in anger.

"That is horrible." Carme responded first.

"I thought you demons like human food." Alec retorted.

"These things don't even qualify under the title of food." Jalice said

"We like human food this isn't human." Emmetté- Rose said throwing the rock hard cookie at Alec's head. The others followed her example and threw them not only at Alec but at Jane as well. Jane grabbed Emmetté's arm and pulled it behind her back.

"Don't make me snap your arm in half."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Jane, Alec what is the meaning of this?" Aro's voice came from his place in the doorway causing the twins to freeze.

"These little trolls are demonic." Alec complained pointing to the kids who sat and stared at Aro with wide eyes a look of innocence on each of their faces.

"I highly doubt that, you two clean this up the children will come with me." He said walking over toward the children. "Come on we are going to test your abilities."

"Okay Aro." The children replied in unison as they hopped off their chairs. Aro stared in wonder, "this is astonishing the last time I saw you five was a little longer than an hour and you had the appearance of toddlers about the age of two now you have the appearance of five maybe even six year old kids." The children started at each other and laughed. "And what may I ask is funny."

"We grew at least four inches and did not take notice to it." Jalice said.

"Yes well we do have a wardrobe for each of you in the lab so you can change, however I do not think you will need them long I don't expect you to be that size in an hour." The children giggled one last time before following Aro out of the kitchen. Aro turned around to stare at Alec and Jane, "I'll deal with you two later." He said turning back around to continue his walk to the lab.

"So what are we doing as far as test are concerned?" Ella asked sweetly.

"Your powers should be ripe enough for us observe them, and we also would like to sample some of you DNA to see if it needs anything else." The kids nodded and silence fell onto the group.

"I was thinking, Aro, back when we were in that big room with everyone else, you said we were the children of each of the members of the Cullen family who are they exactly?" Jalice asked. Aro grinned 'obviously they do not recall their actual birth' he thought to himself as he turned to the children.

"The Cullens are a family of vampires like everyone here, however when each of you was born they decided they did not want you. Disgusted with their decision we took you in at you young age."

"They didn't want us?" Emmetté-Rose asked a shock look on her face.

"No, if we did not intervene you all would be dead." He replied.

"You mean they planned on killing us?" Carme gasped.

"Unfortunately, it is a shame they do not know you today."

"Well I for one from this day forward vow to kill them." Ewal said clenching his fist into tight balls as his side.

"Hold onto that rage. I can guarantee there will be time when you come to face your parents. But I can also guarantee you each will be ten times stronger than them."

"We better be." Ewal said walking into the lab after Aro who smirked and chuckled.

"The children are here." Aro said walking over to Caius and Marcus who were waiting by the metal table that now held scissors and needles.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Caius asked bending down to reach their eye level.

The kids eyed each other nervously.

"I promise Caius will not hurt any of you, the needles are for a little prick on the finger just in case the hair samples are unclear." Aro assured the children.

"Fine then, I'll go first." Ewal said walking over to Marcus who had the pair of scissors in his hand. Marcus cut enough hair to provide enough DNA and placed it under a microscope and looked through it. After he scribbled some notes down on a notepad he passed the microscope to Caius who nodded and smiled.

"You may need a more venom in your system but other than that everything seems to be in order, so if you would be so kind and walk over to Aro, he will inject more venom in you, don't worry you will only feel a pinch." Ewal nodded and walked over to Aro who was holding a vial full of clear liquid. As Aro pierced Ewal's skin with the needle the little boy cringed.

"It is all over." Aro said as Ewal opened his eyes.

"Really? That wasn't so bad." By the time Aro was done with Ewal there were two more little kids waiting for their injection. "Emmetté- Rose it is your turn." Aro said taking the little girl by the hand and putting the needle through her arm causing her to react the same way Ewal did.

"Jalice you're up to bat." He said after throwing away the needle he used for Emmetté- Rose. He put the needle through the little boys arm and threw it away. "Why are they all low on venom?" he asked looking at Caius.

"I think it has something to do with their growing rate, the more they grow the more venom they need in their systems."

Aro nodded and placed a needle into Carme's arm and then picked up another needle and gave Ella her venom shot.

"Will this need to be done every time they grow?" Aro asked.

"Probably, but only until they stop growing, which I'm estimating to be when they appear to be sixteen or seventeen possibly even eighteen which should not be long from now I would give them two more days."

"That is very interesting." Marcus said walking toward the other two.

"And as far as powers are concerned?" Aro asked again directing his question to Caius.

"They will tell us right." He said looking at each child who nodded in response.

"Well are you ready now?" Aro asked looking at the children

"Sure I'll go first." Ewal said stepping forward. At first it seemed nothing had happened however, after a couple of minutes everyone's attention was directed to Marcus who was staring into space.

"I'm a lovely ballerina." He spoke causing the kids to laugh except for Ewal who was holding back a grin. Marcus started twirling and jumping around the lab until Aro commanded Ewal to stop.

"That is enough, extraordinary, the power to control one's mind and actions

"My turn next. Ewal try attacking Marcus again." Ella said. Ewal did and instead of Marcus becoming a puppet to Ewal he was safe.

"So Ella, you can put a shield around anyone's mind and block out any mental attack that might come their way, a counter attack to your brothers no doubt about it." Aro said.

"Can I go now?" Jalice asked receiving a nod from Aro. Within a second Jalice's entire body vanished and after a couple of minute appeared again in the same spot. When he reappeared he had in his hand an envelope sealed with the Cullen crest. "It is from today's mail in case you are wondering."

"The mail doesn't come for a couple more hours how could you?" Caius started to ask but was cut off by Aro who walked over to Jalice and touched his cheek.

"My, you can travel back and forth through time and can even alter emotions in the process."

"Not entirely, I can only go a limit amount of time back and forth any longer than seventy-two hours I believe and I may not be able to come back. Also I can only influence the decisions of people in the future; I can not make them change."

"It is still a very useful gift."

"My turn now." Emmetté- Rose said stepping forward and staring at Ewal who froze in his place like he was stuck in a trance. Emmetté- rose started to move closer and Ewal mimicked her movements. When he was close enough to her she balled her fist and raised her arm and punched Ewal, the blow was so strong that he was literally dismembered.

"I'll fix that." Carme said walking toward him and placing her hand over him. Ewal was back on his feet when Carme pulled her hand away.

"What was that for?" he said angry he just got his ass handed to him by a girl.

Aro placed his hands on both Carme and Emmetté-Rose.

"Marvelous, Carme you have the ability to heal and reincarnate the ones who have gone before us. And you Emmetté- Rose have strength that far surpasses the normal vampire standard and beauty that can place anyone into a trace that will draw them to you. I'm impressed with each of your gifts"

"Can I ask you a question Aro?" Emmette-Rose asked

"Yes you may my dear and what would that be?"

"Why am I the only one with a mouthful for a name?"

"It came to me. You can with your name already and now I see why your name is unque and beautiful much like you."

"Can I shorten it?"

"Sure what would you like?"

"I don't know something cool."

"How about E.R.?" Jalice suggested.

"E.R.?" she asked looking at Jalice.

"Yea, because that is the place someone would end up if they messed with you."

The room let out a chuckle.

"I guess it will do."

"We an also call you Em or Rose if you want." He shrugged

"Whatever you guys want to this is just to make your life a lot easier."

"If you are done discussing your nicknames you may walk over to that closet and pick out an outfit you want to wear till you grow again." Marcus interrupted point to a closet in the corner.

"Ok." The kids said as they walked over to the closet and entered it. When they were all done getting dressed they walked back over to the three leaders. Ewal was wearing black sweatpants and a blue t-shirt, Ella was wearing a yellow overrule dress with a baby blue t-shirt under it, Emmetté- Rose was wearing jeans and a light green t-shirt with purple stripes on it, Carme was wearing a jean skirt with white stockings and a red t-shirt and Jalice was wearing a pair of tan shorts and sailor top.

"So what are we doing next?" Jalice asked.

"We will let you walk around the building by yourselves so you can get use to it. However, we will place a little device on each of you that will allow us to know where you are when we come to find you to give you another 'check-up'." Caius said placing a little black box on each child's shirt.

"We'll call you back in about an hour unless you grow too much then you can come here. With nothing farther to do feel free to explore." Aro said opening the door to the hallway ushering the kids out of the room.

**A/N: Well end of this chapter a new one should be up soon…hopefully. Like always R&R and this time I came prepared. *Holds up duck tape* Now Caius can't do his maniacal laugh.**

**Ewal: Yea but I can**

**You are like five**

**Ewal: not for long**

**You still have a while to go**

**Ewal: When can I meet my dad?**

**Soon very soon… hold out people I will do a chapter to show you what the Cullens are up to while this is going on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Well I'm ****still**** not Stephenie Meyer and sadly will never be so I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and/or Breaking Dawn. The only thing I own is the storyline and the characters I just made up. Enjoy.**

**Caius: *laughing manically* I'm evil mwahha.**

**I taught I told you no more laughing evily you are starting to worry people**

**Caius: you said I couldn't laugh at the end of last chapter so I went for the alternative.**

**Well unless you want to end up in a psycho place I suggest you stop**

**Caius: talk about psycho, you are the one writing about bottle babies.**

**Yes and the rest of the story has to start can we take this conversation elsewhere.**

**Caius: fine.**

**One last thing… thanks for the reviews guys you are amazing.**

"I think we should stick together, this place is huge and I doubt we can find our way back individually." Ella said.

"That is smart let's start by going left." Ewal said walking in the direction to their left.

"Ok, we'll start left." Jalice said walking after Ewal and the other three followed.

"That letter Jalice receive before hand, it is from the Cullens, what does it say?" Marcus asked when he was sure the children were far enough away.

"I do not know that is why I sent them on their way. I told them about the Cullens abandoning them." Aro said smirking at his own cleverness.

"That was very quick thinking on your part. That little flame is sure to ignite their hatred for the Cullens." Caius said smiling.

"Well, I guess we should open this." Aro said lifting the letter off the table and opening it. He read it out loud:

_Greetings Aro and the rest of the Volturi,_

_My family and I are delighted on your wise decision to allow Renesmee to live. I also speak on behalf of my family when I say how grateful we are you would take the time to come all the way from Italy to insure the safety of our world. We all hope we will meet again but under better circumstances so with all due respect we are going to organize and host a friendly baseball game and would like the presence of yourselves if you can make it. RSVP whenever you find the time we all understand how busy you can all be. _

_Thank you again,_

_Carlisle and the Cullen family _

"A Baseball game, they have got to be kidding. After what they put us through, the humiliation we were put up to. How dare they." Marcus responded in anger to the letter.

"I think a little game of baseball would be fun and it will give us opportunity to show off our new friends." Aro said.

"Exactly why they were created, to take revenge on our brethren and betrayers." Caius said.

"Yes, it was obvious we had potential to lose the fight if we were to, which is why we retreated. However with this they can not say we started it and with Ewal's gift we have an added bonus. Anyone of their previous witnesses who are willing to object will face the children."

"When should we RSVP?" Marcus asked grinning.

"I will now, by the time the letter reaches them two days would have gone by at least." Aro said, "In the meantime Caius, ask your wife to make uniforms for our team." He said lastly.

"Will do sir." Caius said walking out of the room.

"I think we made a wrong turn." Carme said from the back of the group.

"It seems like every turn we make is wrong." Emmetté-Rose said whining.

"I know exactly where we are." Ewal said.

"No you don't. Let's just turn around and go back." Ella responded.

"No we are not done exploring." Ewal responded.

"I think she is right any farther and we will be more lost." Jalice said

"Fine take her side scardy cats I'm going father." He responded.

"We'll I'm not scared." Emmetté-Rose said stepping over to Ewal.

"Oh well call us whatever, but when Aro is looking for you don't come crying to us." Ella said.

"He won't hurt us, when will any of you comprehend that. It is obvious he likes us, because he would have let us been slaughtered by those Cullens if he didn't." Ewal said. The others looked at his twin sister whom they were sure would argue back with him, but were shocked when she lowed her head and walked over to him.

"I guess it won't hurt to keep going."

"You sure." Carme asked concerned.

"Yes, let's go." She said running ahead of them. Soon the children we running down the hall at an abnormally fast pace, until they collided with something causing them to crash to the floor.

"We are sorry, we didn't see you there." Ella said standing up and offering her hand to whomever they pummeled to the ground.

"It's ok little vamps, no harm done." The voice belonged to a tall husky man with short cropped hair. "The name is Felix; I was not able to introduce myself to you yet. Last time I saw you five though you were a little shorter."

"Hi Felix, we were just exploring but got a little carried away. I'm Ella, pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine and do the others come with names?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'm Ewal."

"Jalice."

"Carme."

"Emmetté-Rose."

"Whoa that's a mouthful." He said to the little blonde girl.

"Tell me about it." She said in reply.

"Well I have to find Alec and Jane something about causing chaos in the kitchen Aro wanted me to give them hell. I hope to see you little vamps again soon." He said waving and walking away.

"No more running guys. We should be getting back now I can feel us growing again." Jalice said turning around the others followed behind him. They walked back to the lab to find Marcus and Aro.

"Looks like you five grew again almost double what you were last time." Marcus said pointing to the closet indicating that there was more clothing for their size.

"Thanks." Ella said walking first to the closet.

"Where is Caius?" Ewal asked noticing that the white haired man was absent.

"He went to tell the others about a recent baseball game we are going to be participating in. Would you five like to be apart too?" Aro asked.

"Of course. I love baseball when is it?" Emmetté-Rose said jumping.

"You already know what baseball is?" Marcus asked.

"Yes who doesn't." she replied.

"Astonishing."

"Could you please stop acting amazed it is obvious we are amazing, awesome extraordinary but as much as we take it as a compliment you don't have to." Jalice said.

"We are just surprised at how advance you all are." Aro said.

"Yes and that is very flattering but it is getting annoying." Carme said politely

"Of course, we will try to hide our excitement."

"Thank you that is all we ask." She replied with a warm smile.

"Less than a half of a day old and you all already have the appearance of ten year olds."

The kids gave him a look saying 'what did we just tell you' this caused him to laugh halfheartedly. Ella came back from the closet dressed in jeans and a blue baby t-shirt.

"Next." She said and Carme walked to the closet.

"What is with the sudden baseball game?" Ewal asked.

"We have been invited to play against," Aro paused causing the children to lean closer to him, "The Cullens."

"Them." Ewal let a growl escape his throat.

"Patience my dear Ewal, you will have your moment." Aro said placing his hand on the young boys shoulder.

"How can I be patient?" He said stomping to the closet in which Carme walked out of wearing jeans and a comfy looking pink t-shirt.

"What's his problem?"

"What isn't I swear he has a stick stuck in his-" Emmetté-Rose started but was cut off by Aro.

"He is just anxious to meet his parents."

"We are meeting our parents, when?" Carme asked.

"The baseball game, they are the ones that invited us." Ella informed her.

"E.R., your turn." Ewal said walking in with jeans and a black no sleeve shirt. Emmetté- Rose walked into the closet.

"What should we expect from them?" Jalice asked.

"A nice baseball game nothing much we are not there to fight." Aro answered eyeing Ewal who crossed his arms across his chest in protest.

Emmetté-Rose came back in and told Jalice to get dressed. She was wearing black sweat pants and a green hoodie.

"Do you five want to go?" Aro asked when Jalice got back (he was wearing jeans and a red polo shirt.)

"Yes, like I said I love baseball." Emmetté- Rose said.

"Of course." Carme said with a smile.

"Duh, I want to know what I'm up against in the future." Ewal said

"Sure a friendly game of baseball never hurt anyone." Ella said eyeing her brother.

"Yes." Jalice said plan and simple.

"Ok, well you'll be getting a uniform no matter what. If you have a preference of position tell me now."

"Can I be pitcher?" Emmetté-Rose asked.

Aro looked at Marcus who nodded and said, "Her strength will give us the upper hand we'll just have to test how far and fast she can throw."

"You wanna see now."

"Sure here throw this." Marcus said pulling a glass ball out of the drawer.

"Ok, Ewal go long." She said as Ewal ran to the end of the room she threw the ball. It went so fast that when it placed through the small space between Aro and Marcus it made a whipping noise. Ewal caught it just before it collided with the wall and threw it back to her and the same speed.

"How was that?" she asked the two men whose jaw was dropped in disbelief.

"I think you just made the team." Aro said. "And Ewal how do you feel about the outfield? Your speed and agility will do well there."

"Sure. What position?" He responded walking back toward the others and giving Emmetté-Rose a high five.

"Your choice what do you prefer?"

"Center field." He said

"Ella would you like to be out field with your brother?"

"Meh can I be infield preferably first base?"

"Sure. What about you Jalice?"

"I'll play outfield with Ewal."

"What side?"

"Left field thank you."

"Carme?"

"Second base please."

"Ok so that leaves; catcher, short stop, right field and third base open."

Caius walked in and nodded to the kids.

"I see you have discussed the baseball game with them?"

"Yes." Aro responded.

"Alec, Jane Felix and Demetri can fill the other positions." Marcus said.

"As for the others?" Caius asked.

"Well someone has to stay here with the wives and we also my need some pinch hitters and runners." Aro informed.

"As for the uniforms my wife is working on them now they should be done soon." Caius said.

"Great, now it is time to get down to business you guys need your dose of venom now." Marcus informed them.

"Yes we do I can feel myself getting a little weak." Jalice said walking toward Marcus who had the needle for him ready and shot it in his arm; he did this for all the kids.

"Are you kids hungry now?" Aro asked noticing the silver hues of their eyes.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Well then off to the kitchen for us." Aro said the kids following him out the door.

They sat down at the table while Aro reached in the pantry and pulled out a package of Oreos.

"I had Candace go to the store to buy cookies for you. It is obvious Alec and Jane can not cook." He said placing the package of cookies in the middle of the table.

"Thank you." Ella said taking a cookie.

After eating the entire pack of cookies the kids sat down and stared at Aro.

"I do not feel too good." Jalice said before running over to the sink and throwing up.

"Maybe you ate too many cookies." Carme said walking over to him and placing her hand on his back.

"Possibly." He responded

"Your eyes are silver again." Aro pointed out.

"Well no duh he just threw up." Ewal said.

"You know right know I'm not feeling too good." Carme said.

"Don't you up chuck." Emmetté-Rose threatened inching her chair away.

"I don't think I will but it is just an uneasy feeling you know."

"Would you like Caius to examine it?" Aro suggested.

"Yeah, that would be lovely." Ella said grabbing Jalice and walking him down the hall to the lab.

"Caius, the children would like you to examine them, after eating a couple of them were feeling sick." Aro said looking to Carme and Jalice.

"Of course I can." The white haired man said gesturing for Jalice to come over first.

An hour of examining Jalice had past and Caius had enough information to prescribe the problem.

"The children are getting sick because their vampire DNA is now dominating over their human. Every human attribute they have will eventually disappear for example their love of human food will be no more in a matter of hours, the strand of DNA that is responsible for their growing process is diminishing so in about two hours they will be fully grown and every other human quality that they may possess will be gone by the end of the day."

"Why is Jalice getting sick so early, we haven't thrown up yet." Ella asked.

"Well because I assume Jalice was the oldest, and by that I mean he was the first out and about then Carme and the order will continue with whoever gets sick next."

Right after Caius said that Ewal threw up and five seconds later Ella did.

"And no we know Emmetté-Rose you are the youngest."

"Or I just have a stomach of steel."

"I highly doubt it."

"Well in that case I'm going to find more food. I'm going to miss it." She said walking out of the lab, but she poked her head back in one last time and said "Your four have fun I'll let you know what you are missing."

"I give her five minutes." Ewal said.

"I say ten." Jalice said.

"I say ten seconds." Ella said causing the boys to look her way.

"And why is that?" Jalice asked.

"Because the kitchen is the opposite way she went."

Emmetté came back in the lab, "Ok that plan back fired."

"We can tell." Just then Jane came into the lab.

"That little devil over there threw up in the hallway." She said pointing an accusing finger at Emmetté-Rose who smiled.

"Jane go back to work. We don't need you right now." Marcus said.

"Ah," Jane groaned. "I can't believe this." She said before stomping out of the room.

"Well now that we know you can not eat but you are hungry lets get you something to drink." Aro said handing each kid a cup of blood in which they drank.

**A/N: Happy Holidays to everyone! Winter Break just started so expect some updates. R&R and also if anyone has a suggestion for what the uniforms should look like please tell me. I was thinking them being black and red but I need an insignia or design or something for it, also I do not want to use the Philadelphia Phillies jerseys no matter how much I like them I want the uniforms to be original or at least a mix of all teams so I'm not biased against the other amazing teams of baseball. Thank you!**

**-Kait **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Well I'm ****still**** not Stephenie Meyer and sadly will never be so I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and/or Breaking Dawn. The only thing I own is the storyline and the characters I just made up. **

**And yes I noticed that chapter 3 is the only one with a title. Why? I don't know you can make up a reason. Enjoy.**

After drinking the blood their eyes changed to their normal colors (A/N: in case you forgot; E.R. has brown eyes, Ella has green, Ewal has brown, Jalice has Hazel and Carme has blue.)

"Feeling better?" Aro asked.

"Yes much better, thank you." Carme responded for the others.

The door opened and Felix and Demetri walked in.

"What is this I hear about playing Baseball with the Cullens?" Demetri asked ignore the kid's presence.

"Whoa," Felix asked looking at the kids who were not kids anymore but now had the features of teenagers about the age of seventeen or sixteen. "Are these the little vamps?" He asked looking at Aro who nodded. "Damn, looking good." He said winking to the girls.

"That is slightly disgusting." Emmetté- Rose said stepping closer to Felix.

"And how is that doll?" He asked.

"You should have said that." Ella said in a teasing voice.

"What did you call me?" Emmetté-Rose said her voice sounding like poison with every step she made. Felix tried to run but found himself stuck and moving toward Emmetté-Rose involuntary.

"It is useless to move. Once you meet her gaze you are in a paralyzed state." Ewal said in response to Felix's struggles.

Once Felix was face to face with Emmetté-Rose she spoke.

"Take this as a warning and do not EVER call me doll." She said turning and walking away from him releasing him from the entrapment.

"Ok beautiful." He responded with a smirk causing her to stop in her tracks and turn back around.

"I was going to be nice and let your head stay attached to your shoulders but I can see that won't get me anywhere." She said regaining eye contact with him and causing him to mimic her movements till they were face to face again. Once they were she clenched her right fist and penetrating it deep in his chest this caused his entire body to dismember itself on the floor around her feet. She knelt down next to his still speaking head and kissed the top of his head.

"Carme will fix you but next time I'll make sure your body is burnt." She said standing up.

"There Carme he is all yours." She said walking away.

"I warned you." Ella said shrugging her shoulder.

Carme walked over to him. "I sure hope you learned your lesson." She said placing her hand over his head and a burst of light came from her hand when she removed her hand his body was attached again each part was on exactly the way it was. He was back on his feet again.

"Damn baby's got a punch." This caused Emmetté-Rose to grin.

"Yes she does and if you didn't realize she wasn't joking about killing you." Ewal said looking at Emmetté-Rose who was holding Ella's hand.

"That was certainly amusing." Jane's childish voice said walking into the room with her brother. "I might just like you little twerp."

"It looked entertaining but believe me, when you are the one being attacked it isn't." Felix said.

"So I assume our babysitting gig is done." Alec said looking at the grown kids.

"Looks like it." Marcus said.

"They grow up so fast." Alec mused fake sniffling.

"So you four are here to discuss the baseball game, are you not?" Aro questioned.

"Yes. Caius already told us the reasoning behind it and about the children meeting their parents."

"Yes and your four will also play. Jane how do you feel about catcher?"

"Sure."

"Emmetté-Rose is pitching so I would like it if you two worked together and work on your pitching and catching." Jane looked and Emmetté-Rose and nodded.

"I will warn you though E.R.'s pitches are noting mediocre." Aro said using the nickname Jalice gave the little blonde.

"E.R., that's great kind like emergency room but it, stands for Emmetté-Rose. That is funny." Felix said explaining the joke and getting weird stares from everyone in the room.

"That's cute." Jane said causing everyone's expression to change to shock.

"Jane actually thinks something is cute?" Demetri asked in shock.

"Yes I did and I think E.R. and I are going to be great friends." She said stepping over to the blond girl who now stood a couple inches taller than her. Emmetté-rose made a face and stepped away from her.

"Felix, you are right field."

"Felix shut up if you know what is good for you." Ewal said before Felix could even get what he was thinking out.

"So you are like your daddy, a mind reader." Jane asked.

"Only better, I can commandeer anyone's mind and control them like a puppet." He said.

"I defiantly misjudged these kids." Jane said.

"Alec, you can play third base." Aro said and Alec nodded.

"And Demetri that leaves short stop for you." Demetri nodded at Aro's command.

"What can Ella and Jalice do?" Jane asked knowing the other three's powers.

"Jalice can travel back and forth throughout time and manipulate people's logic of thinking. Whereas, Ella has a power similar to her mothers only her shield guards the mind not the body a perfect combination with her brother."

"They make great additions to the Volturi." Alec said smiling.

"You don't have to kiss up to us. We know you are afraid, and the only people we are interested in killing are our parents so you have noting to worry about." Ewal said causing Jane and Alec's mouths to gape open.

"We are not afraid of you five." Jane said.

"I can feel your fear and you have my word we won't hurt you." Ewal said.

"Unless you piss us off." Emmetté-Rose added glaring at Felix.

"Well, the five of you need more venom so if your four do not mind leave." Aro said looking at Jane, Alec Demetri and Felix who nodded and left the room.

"Nice reaction to that jerk E.R., I thought you were actually going to kill him." Jalice said.

"No someone calmed me down. Thank you Jalice." She said looking at him.

"No problem E.R. And I thank Ella for blocking your mind from her brother."

"What did you do?" Emmetté-Rose asked looking toward Ewal who laughed.

"He was trying to fan flame by making you think Felix was saying more things."

"Well thank you Ella. And as for you," Emmetté-Rose said stomping over to Ewal and stopping right in front of his smirking face. She slapped him across his face, "That is for doing that."

"Damn, you know I should have let him say what he was going to say about you when Aro told him his position." He said rubbing the side of his face that her hand collided with.

"And what was that?"

"I don't know if I should tell you." He said in a teasing voice.

"Tell me!" She demanded stomping on his foot.

"Fine, sheesh you are no fun."

"Just tell me." She said digging her foot deeper into his.

"Ouch okay I'll tell you."

"Good." She said taking her foot off his.

"He said as long as he is looking at your ass he's good."

Emmetté-Rose's face was all the others needed to know that she would kill Felix the next time she saw him.

"Well thanks to Ewal he didn't say it so there is no need to be that mad." Ella interjected.

"But he still thought it." Ewal said.

"Thought it, therefore only you and he know what he was thinking so E.R. act as if you didn't hear that." Ella said.

"Fine and I guess I should thank you for stopping Felix from saying that comment." She said wrapping her arms around him for a hug.

"That's all I get? You kiss the head of a guy who harasses you, but only gave me a hug."

"Yup." She said walking back toward the others.

"Any reasoning behind that?" he asked.

"I have my reasons." She responded. "Get out of my head now."

"Fine." He grumbled.

"I don't want to interrupt anything but you five need your venom." Aro said.

"This is your last dose." Caius added, "I've been observing your last DNA samples and this is as far as you age wise."

"Good, I'm getting tired of needles." Carme said as Aro pieced her skin with the needle. Once they got their last injections they formed a line in front of the three leaders.

"So, what now?" Jalice asked.

"It is amazing how much you each look like your parents. There is no mistaken you are theirs." Marcus said stepping toward them.

"Caius, how long will their eyes be these colors?" Aro asked looking at the children's eyes.

"From what the DNA is saying, forever. The natural human color they have will stay with them when they are not hungry, but the silver in their eyes will come when they are." Caius explained.

"So they have potential to camouflage with human life better than we can. How about their skin?"

"I have yet to test that, but I was going to later today."

"Why don't we do that now?" Aro said walking out of the room and motioned with his finger for the children to follow in which they did.

They walked into a room with black throne like chairs along the walls omitting three that were in the center. In the middle of the floor there was a circle resembling a sewer hole.

"This is where other vampires are brought to when they have a meeting with us." Aro said removing the top of the hole and dropping down.

"It is ok this just leads to under the city of Volterra, an alley to a square in which people gather and enjoy themselves." The five kids nodded and jumped down the hole and followed Aro along a dark stone path, until Aro jumped up into another sewer hole and motioned them to jump up.

They found themselves in an alley (A/N: sound familiar…it's the same from New Moon).

"Ok the congregation of people in the square is very little so you shouldn't make that much of a scene. All you are to do is expose a little patch of skin to the sunlight." Aro said when they reached the edge of the alley where the sunlight started.

"And what exactly will this prove?" Jalice asked.

"Observe." Aro said exposing his paper white onion like skin to the sunlight causing it to glow like there were little diamonds in his skin. He pulled it away.

"You see. Our kind react differently to sunlight then humans, and we wanted to see what you skin would do." He said.

"Okay." Carme said sticking her pale skin out into the sun causing it to glow much like Aro's.

"So your skin is the same as ours. This means when you go out in sunlight, be sure to cover up any part of you that will be exposed. That is why we wear long coats when we go out during the day."

"So we get to wear long coats?" Ella asked sounding excited.

"Yes, you get to wear long coats. My wife will measure you ive to make your own personal coats."

"Sweet." Ella said.

"You seem a little too excited." Jalice said making a face that said 'wow she is completely weird.'

"I'm being facetious."

"Great acting skills, you had me fooled that you really wanted one." Aro said laughing at his own gullibility.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"Let's get back to the lab. We still have to see to it that your rooms are done." Aro said walking away.

"We have rooms?" Carme asked.

"Yes, you have rooms. Chelsea and Afton have been working all day to assure they fit your personalities." Aro said jumping down into the hole. The teens jumped in after him and followed him back to the lab.

**Meanwhile across the country… (You now what is next… that is right its Cullen time.)**

"Have you heard anything back from Aro?" Edward asked walking into the living room.

"Yes, I received his response back yesterday, they are coming but only for the baseball game nothing else." Carlisle said from his spot on the couch.

"That's great, I can't wait to kill them in baseball, and it is my sport after all." Emmett said sitting on the recliner.

"I thought football was more like your sport." Bella said.

"I can play every sport known to man unlike you." He said.

"Except you can not arm wrestle for your life." She said back smirking

"Shut up that was one time and you were a newborn." He protested.

"Excuses, excuses." She replied.

"Where is Renesmee by the way?" Rosalie asked quieting the two bickering vampires.

"She is with Jacob." Edward said.

"That mutt again, what are they doing." Rose asked annoyed.

"I don't know I think seeing a movie." Bella said.

"Great parenting skills, if I had a daughter I would know where she is at all times." Emmett said.

"You try being a parent of a six month old that looks fifteen. She wants her freedom." (A/N: yea I know she can't be that old but if Jacob was walking around all lovey dovey with a five year old I would be scared.)

"Well we can't so let's change the subject." Rose snapped. There was an awkward silence following Rose's outburst.

"So how about that weather." Emmett said trying to break the silence

"Guys I have designed the greatest uniform in the world for our team." Alice said running down the steps with her sketchpad in her hand.

"I will say it is fairly impressive." Jasper said following her into the room.

"I'll be the judge of that." Esme said grabbing the sketch pad out of Alice's hand. On the piece of paper was the design of the Cullen crest in black on top of a white button up jersey with a pair of white pants with black pin stripes, the socks were black and the shoes were white spikes with two black strips going through. The last part of the uniform was the cap it was black with a white C on the top (A/N: think of the hats in the movie also I know the crest wasn't in the book but I like it and it saves me from thinking of their design.)

"That looks great Alice. Who is making all of these though?" Esme asked handing the sketch pad back to the short vampire.

"I'm having a tailor make them. Also I hope you do not mind I asked the Denali Coven, the Amazon Coven, and Stefan and Vladimir to come in order to thank them, I invited the others but they have other needs to attend to." Alice said.

"That is very wise Alice. I wonder why I didn't think of that." Carlisle said.

"Well if they are coming I think we should clean this house up. We all know how some like to show up extremely early." Esme said standing from her seat next to Carlisle.

**Back in Italy…**

"How do you five like your room?" Aro asked walking into the main part of the five bedroom suite.

"It's like we have our own little house." Carme said from a little kitchenette.

"Not like we'll ever need it but it is still a great prop." Ewal said leaving a room.

"T.V. quality is good. Who knew there were over one thousand channels?" Emmetté –Rose said from the black couch in the average sized living room.

"We have a great view of our private garden." Ella said walking in from the balcony.

"Yes Candace is told to keep up with it everyday so if it starts to die just tell me and I'll deal with it."

"The art room is terrific. It has everything we need; paints, oils, brushes, crayons it even has calligraphy pens." Jalice said walking from a room that was circular and had very dim lighting.

"I'm glad you all like it. Also my wife is working on your robes, however since you are very special to us we all decided to make your robes different."

"Different how?" Carme asked.

"Well instead of it being black my wife is making them white but the inside will be black so the sunlight can not get to your skin."

"Awesome." Emmetté- Rose said.

"Also, we have our own formation when we walk (A/N: how they walked into the clearing in Breaking Dawn.) That we will include you in. Basically you are in the front of the formation that opens kind of like a fan. We'll practice it later." He said.

"I must be leaving. This old man has to eat. I'll see you five later." He said walking out of the room.

**A/N: Happy Holidays to everyone! Winter Break just started so expect some updates. R&R and also if anyone has a suggestion for what the uniforms should look like for the Volturi please tell me. I was thinking them being black and red but I need an insignia or design or something for it, also I do not want to use the Philadelphia Phillies jerseys no matter how much I like them I want the uniforms to be original or at least a mix of all teams so I'm not biased against the other amazing teams of baseball. Thank you!**

**-Kait **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: As you all know I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Therefore I own nothing except Ewal, Ella, Jalice, Carme and E.R. and the story plot. Also with the help of my friend Meg, the Volturi baseball uniform is complete. Now it is time for the story to continue. **

"Have any of you ever stopped and asked what exactly the Volturi is?" Ella asked sitting on the couch next to Emmetté-Rose.

"I was wondering that myself, it kind of feels weird living with these people that we know nothing about." Carme said sitting on Emmetté-Rose's other side and taking the remote from the blond haired girl and turning the television off.

"Hey, I was watching that." E.R said throwing the deep crimson silk pillow she was holding at Carme.

"You'll get over it." She responded blocking the pillow sending it to the floor.

"So, maybe we should ask someone about themselves." Jalice suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea what do we do walk you to some one and say 'hi, I'm Ella and I've been living with you for a total of approximately ten hours now who are you?'" Ella said sarcastically.

"We should ask E.R.'s boyfriend Felix he would be happy to answer." Ewal teased from his spot on the recliner.

"That's not even funny and you know it." She said in defense.

"I'm sure Aro will tell us if we asked." He said.

"Aro will tell you what?" A childish voice came from the other room. Seconds later Jane walked into the living room and leaned on the door jam.

"I believe this is for us to discuss with Aro." Ella replied to the tiny girl.

"I respect that. I was sent by him to tell you five to meet him in the meeting room." She said and looked at their confused faces. "It is the one with the hole in the middle that leads to the city."

"Oh." The kids said standing up.

"It is amazing how much you each look like your parents." She said turning around and walking out the door.

They walked out the door and closed it behind them.

"We really need to talk about getting a lock for that place." Jalice said walking down a pair of iron spiral steps.

"Or teach some people how to knock." Ella commented holding the black metal railing as she descended. Jane turned her head and glared at the brown haired girl.

"Just pointing it out it is rude after all."

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll be sure to knock next time." Jane said in her childish monotone.

"Thank you." Carme said her bell like voice echoing down the hall.

"Hello, Candace." Jane greeted pacing the jet black haired girl's desk.

"Hello, Jane and-" she gasped eyeing the five teens. "You five." She said pointing a finger at them. "You are the little cookie monsters from earlier."

"That we are." Ewal said winking, causing Candace to blush.

"How," she said still in shock.

"Candace do not ask questions get back to work. Jane said motioning for the children to follow her into the meeting room.

"Sorry Jane." She said sitting back in her desk.

Once the door closed behind the kids Aro spoke.

"The baseball uniforms are done and so are your robes." He said walking over to one of the three thrones that had white cloth draped over it.

"Ewal this one is yours." He said picking up a long robe. Ewal walked over to Aro who slipped the white robe on him it was a perfect fit.

"How do you like it dear?" a woman's voice came from the other side of Aro.

"Ewal, this is my wife Sulpicia." Aro said introducing the beautiful women next to him.

"It is nice." He said admiring the coat.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Ella, this one is yours." Aro said lifting another one up. Ella walked over to the vampire couple.

"It is nice to meet you Sulpicia." She said as Aro put the coat on her.

"Jalice." Jalice walked over to Aro who placed his robe on him.

"Emmetté-Rose." He called as the blond walked toward him. He put the robe on her and Carme walked over. "And lastly Carme, this one is yours." He said taking the final white robe off the black throne.

"Thank you." She said as he placed the robe on her.

"Your welcome, and might I say you five look terrific." Sulpicia said admiring her work.

"The next thing we have for you is the baseball uniforms." Aro said looking at one of the black thrones that had a black cloth over it. He walked over to the throne and took the black cloth off of a box. He then took out a pair of black baseball pants and a red shirt with the name Volturi in black Calligraphy font in the middle of the button up jersey, on the left short sleeve was the Volturi crest which was a shield with a pair of wings, inside the shield was a fist with a crown above it, two snakes that intertwined the left and right sides of the shield and the upper part of the shield was a hawk with it's wings spread out. (A/N: yea I just made that up.)

"Number twelve, is Ewal. Number twenty-three is Demetri. Number thirty-four is Felix. Number forty-five is Ella." He said calling out the names which were on the back of the jersey along with the number in black. He handed them to their respectful owners and continued.

"Number fifty-six is Carme. Number sixty-seven is Alec. Number seventy- eight is Jane. Number eighty- nine is Jalice and lastly Emmetté- Rose you are double zero." He said calling out the last names and handing them their uniforms.

"You also each have a cap and shoes." He said pointing to a stack of hats and shoes on the other chair; they were black with a red V on the top. The shoes were crimson red with black laces and a black Velcro tab. They each grabbed a cap and a pair of shoes.

"The baseball game will start two days from now, I have received a call from Carlisle and the weather will be perfect there. We will leave tomorrow at sun down. That is all." He said as the rest of the Volturi dispersed. The five kids stayed behind and looked at each other.

"Why are you still here? You should be preparing for tomorrow." Aro said noticing the children were still there.

"We were talking, and," Carme started, "We were wondering who exactly are the Volturi? What is your purpose?" She asked.

"The Volturi serves as the police of the vampire world. We make sure no one is breaking any of the rules and if they are we see through it that they receive the proper punishment." There was a moment of silence before Aro spoke again. "Is that all?"

"Yes Aro. Thank you." Jalice said turning around and walking out the door followed by the others.

"I told you he wouldn't mind." Ewal said.

"The problem is what do we do now?" Ella asked.

"Do you five want to go over some strategies for the game?" Alec asked from the end of the hallway.

"Sure." Emmetté-Rose called to them. "Found something to do." She said running toward the four vampires at the end of the hall the other five following close behind. They followed the other four into a gym like room that was humongous and walked into an extension of that room to a part that looked like a batting cage.

"Ok, E.R. three fingers is curve ball, two is a splitter, one, four then two is a fast ball and five three two is a special throw we will work on today." Jane said grabbing Emmetté- Rose and pulling her to another corner of the room. The nine vampires practiced for three hours straight each taking turns batting and throwing the ball to each other. The door opened and Aro walked in, in his uniform with his robe over top of it unzipped.

"Are you nine ready we have about two hours before we need to hit the road." He said causing everyone to stared at him in disbelief. "I guess you all were in here so long that you were not aware of the time." He said, "You should get dressed and ready we play baseball in less than forty- eight hours." The vampires nodded and walked out.

"I have a good feeling about this." Felix said slapping hands with Demetri.

"Of course you do, we are going to dominate." Demetri said.

"You shouldn't get to over confident. We do not know what they have in store for us." Ella said.

"They can't do too much damage. The only two we should have problems with is Jalice's mom Alice, and Ewal and Ella's dad Edward." Alec informed.

"And why is that?" Ewal asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"You father can read minds and Alice can see the future so they'll be able to tell at all times what we have in store for them." Jane said.

"Not if I can help it." Ella said.

"How far can you project your shield?" Demetri asked.

"Pretty far, I can at least cover E.R. and Jane."

"So that takes care of Edward, but there isn't much we can do about Alice." Felix said.

"I can preoccupy her mind." Ewal suggested.

"I don't know she kind of has a one track mind when she needs to."

"All you have to do is keep her mind on shopping and cloths and shoes. You'll be fine. She wouldn't even know you are tricking her." Jane said recalling the tiniest member of the Cullen family.

They each walked into their own rooms and got dressed in their baseball uniforms. "Are any of you nervous to meet them?" Carme asked putting her wavy hair in a high pony tail.

"Nope. Why should we be?" Ewal said tying his shoes.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling." She said pulling her hat over her head.

"It is just a feeling don't let it get to you." Emmetté-Rose said putting the red jersey over her black under armour (A/N: that is how you spell it, it is the tight long-sleeved shirt athletes wear when it is cold.). "Just stay focused. Where is my hat?"

"Talk about staying focused E.R.." Ella said whirling the blonde's hat around on her index finger.

"Give me that." She said taking it out of the brown haired girl's hand.

"Sure, but can you French braid my hair before I give it to you?"

"Sure." E.R. said walking behind Ella and grabbing her hair and within minutes her long thick rings of her hair were held in a tight braid.

"Thanks." She said handing E.R. her hat.

"No problem." She said pulling her curly blond hair into a low ponytail on the side of her head and placing the hat over it.

"Are we all ready?" Jalice asked opening the door.

"Yup, let's move out." Carme said pulling on her white robe and walking out the door.

They met the other four on the stair case and they each walked back to the meeting room.

"You look official." Caius said admiring his wife's work.

"We'll be back at most in two days. If anything goes wrong you know what to do." Aro said looking at Caius who nodded.

"Have fun, and remember Ewal especially, do not act irrationally. You are only playing baseball unless otherwise told." They all nodded. Alec opened the hole and jumped in the others followed.

"Aro, not that I have to tell you but watch them."

"Do not worry Caius, like you said it is just baseball, and so what if anything happens I have Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri nothing will happen to them."

"I think they are growing on me."

"They are growing on all of us. Heck I already feel like their father, you must feel the same way."

He nodded. "Do not make yourself late." He finally said as Aro turned around and jumped down the hole.

**In America… 24 hours later…**

"When will they be here again?" Emmett asked stretching.

"Soon, Aro said no later than noon, and Aro is a man of his word." Carlisle said.

"They're here." Alice said in a creepy voice.

"How many of them?" Tanya asked straightening the hat Carlisle gave her.

"Ten, but five of them I've never seen before." Alice said. They all looked through the trees and saw fog coming from the trees. Ten shadows emerged from the fog, five were dressed in white and five were dressed in black. The ten robe cladded figures came to a halted right in front of the Cullens.

"Carlisle, my friend it has been to long." Aro said taking his hood off. The other nine took theirs off as well.

"Aro, I'm glad you came." Carlisle said eyeing the five teenagers that wore white. "Who may I ask are those five?"

Aro grinned and said, "Look closely Carlisle and do not be fooled."

"I can assure you we have never seen them in our lives." Edward said causing a growl to rise in Ewal's throat.

"They are you."

**Leaving you all with a cliff hanger because I'm evil…right Caius?**

**Caius: *Laughing manically. Happy holidays and if anyone has a suggestion for anything I'm opened to them all. **

**Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: As you all know I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Therefore I own nothing except Ewal, Ella, Jalice, Carme and E.R. and the story plot. **

**Thanks for the reviews you are all awesome.**

"What do you mean?" Edward asked eyeing the child who growled at him.

"Renesmee, dear could you please walk over here and stand next to him." Aro said pointing to Ewal. Renesmee looked at her family who nodded and walked over to Ewal and stared back at her family who gasped in surprise.

"Now do you see?" Aro asked looking at the faces of each Cullen. "Allow me to introduce them to you Ewal and Ella." The two twins took a step out of their spot in the horizontal line they formed. "Edward and Bella, you two never cease to amaze me. Even your DNA proves to be extraordinary by the production of twins. I do have to say though Ewal looks more like his older sister than his twin, wouldn't you say so?" Aro said putting a hand on each of the twin's shoulders, "Ewal has a power similar to his fathers although not as limited, he can control one's mind. Whereas, Ella here is more like her mother a shield but where Bella can protect the person physically, Ella can mentally block any mental attack."

"Carme is the lovely daughter of Carlisle and Esme." Carme stepped up to where Ella and Ewal were. "She has the ability to heal injuries and reincarnate the one's gone before us. Example, Carme could you please bring back from their ashes the nomadic vampire Victoria." Carme nodded and closed her eyes, when she opened them standing in front of her was a tall pale female vampire with wild red hair and blood red eyes. This caused the Cullens to crouch in a protective stance. "Oh don't worry, Emmetté-Rose can take care of her, isn't that right?" Aro said as E.R. stepped a head. Rose stood up from her crouch when she heard the name of the curly blond head.

"Would you like her to be shattered in a million of pieces or will limbs coming off be enough?" She asked cracking her knuckles and making eye contact with Victoria making her unable to move.

"Whatever you prefer my dear." He said.

"Ok, Ewal the fire ready?" she asked noticing Ewal burning the grass a couple feet in back of Victoria.

"If you keep waiting it'll spread to the rest of this clearing." He said sarcastically.

"You are lucky I don't send you in the fire." She mumbled and stepped closer to Victoria the fire reflecting off her pale skin. She lifted her clenched fist and slammed it right into the middle of Victoria's chest causing the female to break into many pieces that flew into the fire because of the force impacted. The fire lessened and soon nothing was left but smoke and ash.

"And lastly Jalice," Jalice stepped forward at the sound of his name and looked at Aro who nodded and within that second Jalice was gone and returned behind Jasper a few minutes later. "Jalice can travel through time, and can also influence future emotions and decisions people will make." Aro said smiling.

"How?" Bella asked not taking her eyes off of her new son and daughter.

"Instead of asking me questions maybe you should get to know you children before the game. After all that is why I came an extra hour early." Aro said turning back to the five other Volturi members.

The Cullens looked at the five kids in bewilderment. The five kids looked at the Cullens with fury.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle," he said extending his hand to Carme who hesitated in taking it.

"Hello." She said trying hard to smile.

"We won't hurt you." Esme assure the girl.

"I know, you just seem different then I thought." She said looking at the other kids. "They won't bite guys, be polite." She said lightly punching E.R. who was on her left.

"Nice rhyme, Carme." She said back unable to let that comment slide. This caused the mood of the group to lighten up.

"Could you excuse us for one minute?" Bella asked signaling for the rest of the Cullens to follow her. The kids nodded.

"So Edward what do you have from Aro's mind? How exactly do we have kids now?" Emmett asked.

"They are artificially inseminated. They are technically our kids."

"Artificially inseminated?"

"Bottle babies, Hun." Rose said clarifying her husband's confusion.

"Bottle babies as in Baby bottle pops baby bottle pops?" He said singing the jingle to the baby bottle pop.

"Yes as in the candy. No dip shit they are babies that were made outside of the body.

"I know what you meant."

"We'll talk about this more later." Carlisle said. "Right now we have a ball game to win."

The Volturi took off their robes and walked over to the Cullens.

"Since we are the home team we'll pitch first." Carlisle said throwing the bat to Aro, but Ella caught it.

"Aro is sitting this game out. I'll bat first." Alice walked over to the pitcher's mount and nodded to Esme who was playing catcher and threw the ball. Ella slammed the ball down the field causing Edward to run into the trees as Ella slide home.

"Safe." Kate said playing umpire. Ella stood up and slapped hands with E.R.

"You're up to bat Ewal don't mess up." She said handing the bat to her brother.

"I won't." He said getting in position. Alice threw the ball and Ewal hit it right into the face of his father. He ran the bases laughing and stopped on third, next to Jasper who was playing third base.

Jalice grabbed the bat next and hit it down the middle, Alice caught it and threw it to Bella (who was playing first base) who tagged Jalice out and she threw it to Esme who tagged Ewal out. Carme walked up to plate and slammed the ball by second base (Carlisle was playing it) Carlisle tried to grab it but it slipped out of his hand allowing Carme to get a double.

"Way to Go Carme!" Ella and E.R. cheered. E.R. stepped to the plate and slammed the ball so hard against the bat that the bat broke in two. As the ball when by Emmett he slapped it to the ground and threw it to Carlisle who tagged Emmetté-Rose out, however Carme ran home in time. As E.R. walked back to the groups they slapped her hands.

"Nice way to end the inning E.R., a two nothing game." Jalice said.

"Now we have the field and Bella is batting first." Jane said before turning to E.R., "Don't worry striking her out will be easy, she is new at this after all and never played a lick of baseball in her life. We have to worry about your dad, he is the power hitter." E.R. nodded before taking her position on the mount. Jane squatted behind Bella who was swing the metal bat restlessly and accidentally hit Jane in the head.

"I'm sorry." Bella said turning around with her hand over her mouth looking at a very angry Jane, who gave her a look back.

Bella nodded at E.R. signaling her to start, in which she did. Bella swung but the pitch was too fast, "Strike one." Kate yell echoed through the clearing. E.R. threw the ball again, but this time Bella hit it toward her son, who caught it making her out. Edward was up next he bunted the ball allowing him to get a single. Emmett was up next, the heavy rain drenching his face. Once the ball left E.R's hand Edward stole second base. Emmett grinned as he hit the ball so hard that is whipped pasted the outfield in seconds.

"The game is tied Two to Two." Kate said excitement in her voice.

They played all nine innings, the final score being fifteen to eighteen, the Volturi taking the win. Both teams lines up and slapped hands.

"Very well played Carlisle, possibly another time we could play again." Aro said slapping Carlisle's hand.

"That sounds wonderful. We'll let you know when we can again."

"Perhaps you coven would like to come to Volterra. We'll be happy to accommodate you there."

"We'll call."

"It seems I should be heading home. The children need some food and it would be rude of me to let them hunt here." Aro said shaking Carlisle's hand. He looked over at the kids who were in their own little huddle talking.

"Do we say good bye to them?" Carme asked.

"Why they didn't say good bye to use when they abandoned us." Ewal interjected.

"Which reminds me, didn't they seem a little too surprised by the fact we are here?" Jalice asked recalling their expressions when they first met them.

"Maybe they were just surprise to see we were alive." Ella said, "And besides, I don't think Aro would lie to us."

"That still doesn't answer my question." Carme said.

"I guess it won't hurt to say bye." E.R. said.

"Maybe it would hurt them if we didn't say bye, maybe they are sorry for everything they did." Ella said.

"The Cullens are never sorry. They always cause some kind of problem that interferes with the rules." Jane said walking into the circle the children formed.

"And amazingly, they seem to border line break the rules every time. They come so close to violating them but there is always one thing that stops them from death." Alec said standing next to his sister.

Aro called each of the Volturi members over to him, "we must be leaving now, and we have a while worth of walking to go. Bid farewell to the Cullens." The kids all looked at each other.

"Fine, I'll go first." Emmetté-Rose whispered to the others before walking to Emmett and Rosalie. "It was nice meeting you." She said extending her hand to her father, "Dad".

"You too Emmetté-Rose, I hope to see you soon." He said fighting the urge to hug his daughter. Rose on the other hand had a harder time facing the most precious thing, her dream, her baby.

"Mom." Emmetté-Rose said extending her hand out to Rosalie who looked like she could break down any minute. Rose took her daughters hand and held it until E.R. pulled away. "I'll see you later." She said as she took her hand away from the older blond and walked away. She looked back to see that her parents were already gone.

When she returned to the line Ella and Ewal walked toward Edward, Bella and Renesmee.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Ella said looking at her mother and then at her brother who.

"Well goodbye then." Ewal said starting to turn around until Ella grabbed him.

"Not so fast." She said looking at him and then at their parents, "I'm sorry, he isn't much of a people person."

"That's alright. Ewal, I'll miss you." Bella said to her son who was glaring at her and his father.

"It is funny, because now you say that." He said causing Ella to shot him a glare.

"I'm going back to Aro, before I do something I'll regret." He said turning around and walking away.

"I'm sorry, he is just upset. I'm sure he'll miss you." She said smiling to her parents.

"I always wanted a little sister, and now that I have one she has to leave. I'm never going to forget you Ella." Renesmee said hugging her little sister letting tears roll down her face.

"I've got to go." Ella said taken aback by what she just heard. She turned around and walked sluggishly back to the others looking back occasionally to see Renesmee crying in her mom's shoulder.

Jalice was the next to confront his parents, he stopped in front of Jasper who was standing up straight like the military man he was.

"I'm a little confused do I shake you hand or do I salute?" Jalice said causing Jasper to let out a chuckle.

"Either or, is fine with me." He said taking his son's outward hand in his own and shaking it.

"I'll keep that in mind for the future." Jalice said. He then turned to Alice, "mom." He said taking her hand and shaking it as well. "I'll miss you two." He said trying to sound convincing.

"I hope to see you soon, my son." Jasper said. Alice looked at her son one more time before standing on her toes and giving him a kiss on the cheek causing him to step back confused.

"I'll see you two later." He said walking back to the group. Finally it was Carme's turn to say good bye. She walked over to Carlisle and Esme and smiled.

"Thank you for inviting us. I had a fun time." She said giving them a warm smile that gave then no doubt that she was theirs.

"Our pleasure, you and the others can come back anytime you want." Esme said shaking her daughter's hand.

"Yes, anytime. If you ever want to leave Volterra, just come on right over, we'll be more than happy to have you." Carlisle said shaking his daughter's hand.

"Good bye." Carme said before turning around and walking to Aro who nodded tell the four black coated figures to start walking, the five children followed them turning their head occasionally to get a last glimpse, except for Ewal, who just stared ahead.

The Cullen's walked back to their house and sat on the steps outside.

"My baby, she is gone." Rose said choking on her words.

"We'll get her back. I promise you, Rose." Emmett said holding his wife in a tight embrace.

"I want my little siblings back, even if Ewal is a little moody." Renesmee said her face still red from crying.

"Aro is messing with the wrong people. How can he sink so low as to do this?" Alice said holding Jasper's hand.

"I think we can all agree, those kids are something to us. They are ours and we need them to know that." Carlisle said.

"It is obvious Aro has told them lies about us and they are clouded by it." Edward said.

"But what is it?" Bella asked looking at the man of her dreams.

"I do not know, and even if we did find out they will not believe us." He said.

"How about we get Maggie of the Irish coven to convince them?" Esme suggested.

"How about we go to Volterra and take them back?" Emmett said.

"We could visit them. However I don't think Aro will let us walk out with them. Not easy at least." Jasper said.

"No doubt about that." Rose said.

"We'll visit them." Carlisle assured them.

"How about after we visit them we do something that will make the Volturi come back to our territory." Emmett said, "Then we can have Maggie here and maybe the others to convince the kids to stay with us."

"We could invite them to a baseball tournament." Carlisle said, "That way we don't provoke a fight with them."

"We'll be there without a doubt." Tanya said standing next to her sister and Garrett who nodded.

"Thank you. I think that is what we are going to do. First we'll visit them, and then we'll invite them to come here and play a game of baseball." Carlisle said.

"What if they say no?" Rose asked pulling herself together.

"They won't." Alice said, "I have a feeling the kids enjoyed seeing us and they'll convince them to come."

"I'll write Aro tomorrow and tell him we'll be there in a couple of days." Carlisle said walking into the house and everyone followed.

**A/N:** **Is it me or can no one else see Alice as a mom, but can totally see Jasper as a dad? **

**Alright so this chapter is over. Happy NEW YEAR everyone, even if you are not celebrating it tomorrow. **

**Another thing, I have a poll for this story up on my profile, please if you can take it. And I'm pretty sure you all found this pretty funny but I had Emmett do little skit. But before I leave you off with it, Review please. Now enjoy the musical stylings of Emmett Cullen: **

**Emmett: ***Comes out in an Elvis Presley white suit, his hair is slicked back and he is wearing sun glasses. And he is holding a microphone*

**1..2..3..4!!!  
Baby Bottle Pop, baby bottle pop  
You can lick it, shake it, and dunk it  
Sweet candy fun!! ***Jumping around on the stage.*****

Baby Bottle Pop, baby bottle Pop  
You can lick it, shake it and dunk it

I love it  
Gotta have it  
Never see me without it my baby,  
Baby Bottle Pop!

I love it  
Gotta have it  
There's no seeing me without it my baby, yeah  
Woah Oh Oh!!

Baby Bottle Pop, baby bottle pop  
You can lick it, shake it and dunk it  
Sweet candy fun!!

Baby Bottle Pop, baby Bottle Pop  
You can lick it, shake it and dunk it  
Woah! Oh! Woah! Oh Oh! Woah Oh Oh!!

Baby Bottle Pop, baby bottle pop  
You can lick it, shake it and dunk it*Does a split*

**(Lyrics to this song are made from the *shutters* Jonas Brothers, but Emmett gave it a nice vibe) Thanks Emmett. And now that I think about it the lyrics make no sense except for the original part of the song. **

**Emmett: you're welcome. *Walks away.***

**Ok give it up for Emmett**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: As you all know I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Therefore I own nothing except Ewal, Ella, Jalice, Carme and E.R. and the story plot. **

**Thanks for the reviews you are all awesome.**

The Volturi arrived back home…

"So how did it go?" Caius asked as they walked into the meeting room.

"We won fifteen to eighteen." Alec said.

"Could the nine of you leave Caius, Marcus and I, we have much to discuss in private." Aro said. The nine vampires nodded and walked out of the room.

"How did they do?" Caius asked once the door shut behind them.

"We'll have the Cullen's eating out of our hands in no time. You should have seen their faces even the Denali coven who were the only other coven there looked surprised."

"What do you suppose we should do?" Marcus asked.

"I think we should introduce the children to the rest of the vampire population." Caius said.

"What are you proposing?" Aro asked.

"Show the children off, if they are strong enough to scare Jane and Alec then I have no doubt the others will be more cautious in the future as to not provoke us." Caius answered.

"And what did you have in mind?" Marcus asked.

"A party, a ball of some sort," Caius said, "After all it has been a while since we had fun ourselves."

Aro nodded, "Send out the invitations to everyone. When do you think we should have it?"

"How soon is too soon?" Caius said.

"Next week, that way they have enough time to think and RSVP." Aro said walking out the room.

"They weren't exactly how I pictured them." Ella said shutting the door to their room behind her.

"No not at all." Carme agreed.

"How do you know they weren't just acting?" Ewal said snapping.

"I just said they were not how I expected. I didn't say I liked them." Ella said yelling at her twin

"You shouldn't feel sympathy for them." He said slouching in his chair.

"You are unbelievable, Ewal." Ella said stomping her way into the art room and slamming the door.

"That's what I've been told." He said grinning.

"By who your mom." E.R. said sarcastically sitting down on the couch.

"You are such a wolf." Ella yelled at her brother from the art room. Ewal jumped up from the couch and ran into the art room slamming the door open and running to his sister who he slammed against the marble wall.

"Don't call me a dog. They are the worst, most disgusting, vile animals in the entire world."

"Ewal, put her down." Jalice said grabbing Ewal's wrist.

"Not until she takes it back." He said as his sister struggled to break free.

"When I get down you are so dead."

"Let, her go or I'll break your arm." Jalice said tightening his grip.

"No you won't, because you can't."

"Yea, but I can." Emmetté-Rose said grabbing his other wrist with the death grip, "Now let her go."

"Fine." Ewal grumbled letting go of his sister and walking out of the room, E.R. following him.

"Was that entirely necessary?" She said walking in large strides to keep up with him.

"Yes, how would you feel if she called you a wolf?"

"I wouldn't attempt to kill her and fail miserably."

"That's the thing about you, your to nice, to forgiven." She shook her head and clenched her fist. She punched his left arm and it came off. She picked it up and ran a couple of steps before turning around to him.

"How's that for forgiving." He started running to catch up with her but she went behind him and slapped him with his own arm.

"Why ya hitting yourself?" she said running again.

"Give me back my arm. I kinda need that."

"Not until you apologize to Ella." Carme said grabbing the arm off of E.R.

"Fine." He grumbled walking back into the art room. "I'm sorry Ella." He turned to Carme, "Can I have my arm back now?"

"Not yet." She said.

"Why I said I was sorry."

"Because." Carme said slapping him with his arm, "this looked like fun." She said running and throwing the arm at Ella, who ran with it and passed it to Jalice.

"This isn't funny." He said fuming.

"Aw poor Wall-E isn't having any fun." E.R. said running up to him and kissing his cheek.

"Wall-E?"

"Yeah, your name is like the Disney robot but backwards." She said passing the arm back to Ella. He rolled his eyes and concentrated on Carme when she got the arm. She started walking toward him unwillingly, he was controlling her.

"Ella!" Jalice yelled Ella knew what to do. She put a block around Carme's mind, allowing Ewal's hold on her mind to break. Carme looked at Jalice and threw the arm at him.

"Now you're never getting it back." She said.

"I will, just watch." He said running over to Jalice.

They chased each other with the arm for hours until they gave up and decided to let him have it.

"So is anyone else hungry?" E.R. asked her silver eyes seeming to glow.

"Yea, but I don't feel like getting up." Jalice said from his spot on the recliner.

"I'll go with you E.R." Ewal said standing up, "I'm starving."

"Any one else, before Wall-E and I go?"

"I'm going to go with Jalice and Carme." Ella said.

"Okay, do you need anything?" She asked the others shook their heads and turning around and leaving with Ewal.

Three days later…. With the Cullens…

"Guys!" Alice yelled running into the crowded with an envelope in her hand. "It's the Volturi, they wrote back!" She handed Carlisle the letter and sat on the floor as Carlisle read it.

"It seems as though we have been invited to a celebration in Volterra, Aro also said we could come a couple days early to spend some times with the children." He said looking up from the letter.

"We have to go, this is a sign." Rose said.

"That's just plain rude if you ask me." Emmett said as the others stared at him in bewilderment, "They are dangling the children in from of us like they are a chew toy and we are the dog, no offence Jacob." He said looking at the tall wolf-man.

"None taken, it doesn't say anything about me coming does it? I would like to meet these children of the corn myself."

"I doubt they allow pets in their place." Rose said. "Besides Caius hates wolves he had them hunted to near extinction in Europe." She added pleased with her remark.

"I will ask him, but if not Jacob remember your place we'll keep Renesmee safe and you can relax." Carlisle said.

"I can't wait to see my baby boy, he looks exactly like the one in my dream I had while I was pregnant with Renesmee." Bella said causing Edward to tighten his grip on her.

"I wouldn't be too eager to see him. Ella on the other hand is a more civilized child." Edward said.

"And how would you know that?"

"I read his mind."

"Maybe he was having a bad day."

"I doubt it. Aro is behind his behavior I just know it."

"I'm even excited to see my son." Jasper said, "He just seemed so perfect and I felt connected to him."

"I know I defiantly had a daddy's little girl feeling with Emmetté- Rose. Speaking of which why does she have the longest name? Don't get me wrong it is beautiful, but they could have shorted it and made it like Emmtalie."

"I like Emmetté-Rose. It kind of fits her." Esme said getting up and stretching.

"We should start packing if we want to leave soon." She said walking up the steps the others nodded and followed.

**A/N: sorry this is so short guys, I've been pretty sick and I'm slowly but surely getting better. As always suggestions are appreciated and TAKE the POLL please if you can. And just out of curiosity I will ask this which child Ella, Ewal, E.R. Carme or Jalice is you favorite? Don't worry they won't know a thing. **

**Ewal: pick me you know you want to *grins***

**Ella: no he tried to kill me, pick me *smiles***

**E.R.: Come on you know I'm your favorite *gives thumbs up***

**Jalice: I rarely talk **

**Me: whose fault is that?**

**Jalice: yours **

**Me: yea it is isn't it?**

**Esme: I'm sweet like sugar pick me.**

**OK guys start voting and hopefully I'll update soon. Thanks so much!**

**-Kait**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: As you all know I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Therefore I own nothing except Ewal, Ella, Jalice, Carme and E.R. and the story plot. **

**Thanks for the reviews you are all awesome.**

"Why are they coming here again?" Ewal asked staring at Aro across the meeting room.

"Because, there will be a party held here and they are invited. I thought you would have gotten that the first two times I told you."

"Why them? Why here?"

"Because they are a part of this world much like you and since we are hosting the party it will be held at our place." Caius said as Aro rubbed his temples obviously getting frustrated with the younger vampire.

"When will they be here?" Ella asked before her brother could say 'why' one more time.

"Possibly tomorrow, we told them to be here when they can." Marcus responded. Just then the doors behind the children flung open and Alec and Jan strode in with ten bodies following them.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, the Cullen's have arrived and brought the family dog too." Jane said walking next to Marcus in the same manner her brother walked to Caius so that the two of them were on each side of the founding members of the Volturi ready to spring into a fight if needed to. The children wrinkled their noses as Jacob grew closer.

"Carlisle, welcome to Volterra. What a pleasant surprise I didn't expect you to be here until tomorrow." Aro said.

"Well we booked an early flight so we figured we could help with preparations."

"That is very thoughtful of you but I can assure you everything is done."

"If you need anything help at all we will be glad to help." Edward said.

"We'll let you know." Aro turned his attention back to the kids. "You five may go, I will check up on your training in a little bit also Candace is in the maze, you know what to do." The children nodded and walked out not making eye contact with their parents.

"Jane, go with them to the maze I want to make sure they go through with their duty." Jane nodded and walked out the door.

"Why do we have to kill Candace again?" Carme asked walking outside.

"Because, she is getting too old to be our secretary and we can not allow her to become like us, so we have to get rid of her." Jane said.

"What are we waiting for, let's get her." Ewal said. They reached the entrance to the maze and then Jane spoke.

"I have to time how long it takes you to find her and kill her each of you will start out at a different entrance to this maze. She is in the center waiting for Aro. The first one to reach her wins. Aro did not tell me what the prize is only that it is worthwhile so give it your all." The kids nodded and walked to a separate opening in the maze.

"Ready, on your marks, gets set, GO!" Jane yelled as she pushed start on the timer and the kids bolted through the maze. They ran through the maze each determined to reach the center each running into each other at least once. They each entered the middle of the maze at the same time silver eyes glaring at Candace. They eyed each other and leaped toward their pray wanting their just deserved prize. A loud ear piecing scream echoed through the maze. Jane pushed the slop button and walked to the middle of the maze with ease.

"Nicely done." She said clapping her hands as she walked toward the dead body of their once secretary and placing her h two fingers over the dead woman's body to make sure she was actually dead. "And only in a minute and twenty-one seconds," She said reading the watch, "Aro will be very pleased." She said walking away.

"I feel kind of guilty." Came said looking at the dead corpse around her.

"Why? She was getting old, and we were hungry." Ewal said.

"It's just she was nice, she didn't deserve to go like that."

"Don't worry Carme. I'm sure she wanted to go that way." Jalice reassured her.

"I guess you are right."

"Let's hit the training room now." Ewal said walking out of the maze. Everyone followed in silence.

They made it to the training room which looked a lot like a gym it had: Weight lifting (more like abnormally heavy metal object lifting), a beam, uneven bars, rings, mats, hurtles, etc.

"Let's blast the music and get started." Bella said clapping her hands and the stereo system started playing the song "All My Life" by the Foo Fighters.

"_All my life Ive been searching for somethin  
Somethin never comes, never leads to nuthin  
Nothin satisfies, but Im gettin close  
Closer to the prize at the end of the rope_"

Ewal walked over to the rings and pulled himself up, while his sister walked over to the beam and mounted. E.R. chalked up and walked over to the bars and flung herself to the highest bar as Jalice went to the vault and chalked up. Carme was climbing the rope to the ceiling as the music started.

"_All night long I dream of the day  
When it comes around, and its takinaway  
Leaves me with the feelin that I fear the most  
Feel it come to life when I see your ghost_

Calm down, dont you resist  
Your such a delicate rist  
And if I give it a twist  
Somethin to hold when I lose my grip

Will I find something in there,  
To give it just what it needs  
Another reason to bleed  
One by one, hidden up my sleeve"

"I can't believe they are here." Ewal said as he hung upside down.

"They were invited just like everyone else, quite wining." Ella said landing her back flip.

"You have been doing an awful lot of that. Are you okay?" Carme said from the top of the rope.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been acting strange ever since you met them."

"I'm just bitter."

"Aw does Wall-e want chocolate." E.R. said flinging herself from the top bar to the smaller one.

"I'm being serious."

"I know so am I."

"Ewal, we all know you hate them, heck we all do but please try to control yourself. You act to fast and with that you act only with rage. You never think before you act if you need us to we'll restrain you." Jalice said walking back from his leap over the horse.

"_Hey, dont let it go to waste  
I love it but, I hate that taste  
Weight keeping me down_

All my life Ive been searching for somethin  
Somethin never comes, never leads to nuthin  
Nothin satisfies, but Im gettin close  
Closer to the prize at the end of the rope

All night long I dream of the day  
When it comes around, and its takinaway  
Leaves me with the feelin that I feel the most  
Feel it come to life when I see your ghost

Done, done; on to the next one  
Done, done, and Im on to the next one  
Done, done, and Im on to the next one  
Done, done, and Im on to the next one

Done, done, and Im on to the next one"

The song continued to play as the children worked hard concentrating.

"Why exactly do we do this?" Ella asked doing a split.

"I don't know Aro makes us." E.R. said letting go of the high bar and sticking her landing.

The door opened and Aro and the Cullen's walked in. The kids turned their head toward their leader who turned their workout music off.

"Jane told me about you time, perfect. But what else did I expect." Aro said walking across the room admiring the work each child was doing.

"As you can see your children put one hundred percent into everything they do."

"Which brings us to the question Aro? Why do we do this?" Ella said sitting on the beam.

"Because it helps you burn energy. You five are too wild for an old man like me." He said chuckling. The kids looked at each other and laughed at the joke that wasn't funny but they pretended it was.

"I just wanted to let Carme, Emmetté-Rose and Ella know that Alice Cullen will take them shopping for a dress for the upcoming event tomorrow morning. We rented out the mall so you will not have to worry about interacting with people just yet." He said as the causing the three girls to groan.

"Don't worry it won't be too bad." Alice said in her perky voice. The three girls let out another groan.

"Would you like Jane to come too?" Aro asked directing the question to the upset teens who nodded in approval.

"So Alice, Jane will accompany you and the three girls tomorrow, anyone else is welcomed to come. As for the boys, your outfits are already ordered.

"Can we get back to working out this subject is making me depressed." Ella said.

"You are just like your mother. Detesting shopping what girl in this world hates shopping?" Alice said. Carme and E.R. raised their hands. "Have you ever been shopping with me?"

"It isn't fun I'm not going to lie." Bella interjected.

"Don't you start now missy because you are coming with us." Alice said stomping her foot.

"Can someone put the dog out? I can smell him from over here." Emmetté-Rose said from the far corner where the bars were this caused Jacob to glare at her.

"Emmetté-Rose that is not polite." Aro said looking at the blond girl.

"Neither is bringing your dog to a friend's house." She said.

"Yup, she's Emmett and Rose's alright." Jacob said, "Say blondie," he said causing E.R. to look his way. "I was saving this for your mom but I think you need to lighten up. What do you call it when a blonde dies their hair brunette??" There was a moment of silence as the kids stared at him or in E.R's case glared at him. "Artificial intelligence."

"Sorry pup, but that wasn't funny. But I do have one for you, how do you stop a werewolf from chasing you?" It was Jacob's turn to stay silent. "Throw a stick and say fetch."

"Yup she is my daughter." Rose said.

"Want another one because I have millions." E.R. said smirking.

"I do admit that was pretty cleaver. But, try me." Jacob growled back.

"Jacob now is not the time." Edward said.

"Fine I'll stop." Jacob said. "But this isn't over Blondie Jr.

"I wasn't counting on it." She said walking closer to the Cullens and wiping the chalk from her hands onto her pants. She reached Jacob and pointed, "I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too."

"The five of you get back to work. The Cullen's still have to see the rest of the house." Aro said walking out and signaling the others to follow him.

Ella clapped her hands and a new song started playing this time it was "_You shook me all Night Long" _By AC/DC.

**A/N: first off no offence to any blondes out there I'm blonde too. Second if any one has funny jokes I'm up for laughs no matter what for example I found on line the other day and they don't have to be blond jokes. I just thought this one fit: **

Q .. Why did the blonde try and steal a police car?  
A .. She saw "911" on the back and thought it was a Porsche.

**Also they are for my own humor you don't have to tell me any if you don't want to, I'm just in need of a good laugh. **

**Third sorry about the song in there it is actually one of main favorite songs so when I was writing it I just though I would add it in. **

**And Lastly… I forget…Review and have a good weekend. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: As you all know I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Therefore I own nothing except Ewal, Ella, Jalice, Carme and E.R. and the story plot. **

**Thanks for the reviews you are all awesome. **

The kids wondered the endless hallways after they turned in from training.

"I think we should spend some quality time with them. Maybe they'll like us and forget about out past." Carme said a tone of hopefulness in her voice.

"Quality time, are you kidding me? That's the last thing I want to do with them." Ewal said.

"I just want to know more about them. I want to know them and see why they didn't want us."

"You do that. Get your heart broken ten times more than it already is. Not me I want noting to do with them." Ewal said turning the corner, "If you need me I'll be in the art room."

"It wouldn't hurt to talk to them." Ella said agreeing with Carme, "Let's find them."

"First one to find them wins." E.R. said picking up her pace.

"Is everything a competition to you?" Jalice asked.

"Yes, it motivates me. You don't have a problem with that do you?" She asked glaring at Jalice in a teasing way.

"Fine, first one to find them wins." Ella said running a head of Emmetté-Rose.

They found the Cullens in the living room watching television.

"I win!" E.R. yelled causing each Cullen (and Jacob) to look at the four.

"Hi." Carme waved shyly, "we decided to spend some time with you. I mean since you are our parents." There was an awkward silence.

"So… what are you watching?" Jalice asked suddenly interested in the T.V. screen.

"Something boring." Emmett said faking yawning.

"Looks it. Do you want to throw some pigskin? Dad?" E.R. asked causing Emmett's face to lighten up.

"You play football?"

"Yup." E.R. said putting a lot of emphasis on the 'p'.

"Let's see what you have." He said rising from his chair Rose did the same, "Are you going to play?"

"Possibly." Rosalie said walking out of the room with her husband and daughter.

"Where is Ewal?" Bella asked noticing her son was not there.

"He is in the art room." Ella said, "We could visit him if you want."

"You have an art room?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Aro makes us practice five times a day."

"That's a lot what kind of art exactly?"

"Everything you name it we have it. For instance I play the flute, piano, violin and harp. While Ewal tends to paint most of his time in there, scenery mostly I think you'll like it he is an exceptionally good artist if I do say so myself." She said smiling.

"Wow." Was all Renesmee could say, "It is obvious who inherited dad's artistic genes.

Ella smiled. "If you want like I said I could take you there."

"That would be wonderful. I would love to see you play." Edward said.

"Maybe you can teach me a thing or two." Renesmee suggested.

"Sure." Ella said cheerfully, "Follow me." She said grabbing her sister's hand and running down the hall with Jacob, Edward and Bella following them.

"So what do you want to do?" Carme asked looking at Esme and Carlisle.

"Aro told us you took over the garden in the back yard." Carlisle said and Carme nodded.

"I would love to see it. You see I have my own too." Esme said.

"Of course, but I will tell you it really isn't anything just yet."

"That's ok." Esme said grabbing her daughter's hand. "I doubt it is."

"Alright." Carme said blushing as she led the way to the garden.

"So what are we going to do?" Jalice asked looking at his parents who were still watching that movie.

"Come, sit, and watch." Jasper said patting the spot on the couch next to him. Jalice walked over and sat down and for the first time actually looked at the screen of the television. It was an old movie in black and white about the civil war.

'Oh great,' Jalice thought to himself, _'this is going to be a long night.'_

"You know your father was in the Civil war." Alice said looking at her son.

"Oh really, that is interesting." Jalice said, '_what am I getting myself into._' He thought.

"He was a major for the confederate army." She said.

"That's awesome." Jalice said trying to sound excited. _'This is like Caius's history classes all over again.'_

With Ella:

"It is right through here." Ella said opening the door to the art room. The room itself was a large circle with white tile one the floor and on the walls. On the far end was a large ebony piano and numerous instruments surrounded it. On the other end was a window and an easel set up in front of it with paints and such around it. On top of the wooden stool sat Ewal painting a picture of the twilight.

"Why did you bring _them_ here?" Ewal snarled his back facing them.

"They wanted to see the art room Mr. PMS." She said walking over to her brother and looking over his shoulder.

"That looks beautiful." Bella said walking over to her son

"Thanks." He said not taking his eyes of his unfinished masterpiece.

"Well I don't want to break your concentration but dad wants to hear me play so if it annoys you just tell me."

He nodded but other than that continued his painting.

"So what do you want me to play?" Ella asked sitting down on the piano bench.

"You pick." Edward said sitting down next to her.

"Alright this one is my favorite." She said as she pressed her fingers to the keys the tune filled the air.

"Moonlight Sonata, Beethoven." Edward said joining in, "A lovely piece."

"I know, it is so relaxing. It seems as though no matter what you are feeling this song calls to you."

Edward nodded in approval.

"Not like this isn't entertaining but Nessie and I are going to explore this place." Jacob said getting a nod from Bella and Edward and leaving.

Emmetté-Rose:

"Go long dad." She said throwing the football that looked giant in her hands. Emmett ran, jumped and caught it.

"Not bad squirt." He said throwing it back.

"Don't call our daughter squirt." Rose said from the sidelines of the large playing field.

"Come on she needs a line backer name, how about tiny?"

"Not that either." Emmetté-Rose let out a laugh as she threw the ball back finding her bickering parents hilarious.

"What's you nick name, the grizzly bear?" She asked when the ball came in contact with his hands.

"Very funny, you get that from me." He said throwing the ball.

"But she got her looks and brains from me." Rose said stepping onto the field.

"I can't argue with that." He said shrugging his shoulders and throwing the ball again.

"You shouldn't" Rose said.

"I think I'm half and half." E.R. said catching the ball and walking closer to her parents.

"You're perfect. You're a perfect mix of both of us." Rose said.

"Thanks, you two are pretty cool too." She said smiling at them.

Carme:

"I don't know what you were saying. This garden is glorious, better than anything I planted." Esme said admiring the many pastel and neon colored flowers that grew in abundance around a narrow sidewalk.

"Thank you." Carme said looking at the ground bashfully.

"How long did it take you to grow this?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not going to lie a while." Carme said holding back a laugh. "It took about three weeks for the seeds to in and about ten for the flower plants to grow."

"I noticed you have more than just flowers, do you care to share what they are."

"Not at all, they are mostly all herbs and medical plants. You see the more I use my gift, the more interested in health I get. I want to help people."

"Just like your father." Esme said. "Tell her." She nudging her husband

"It is a boring tale." He said.

"It can't be too bad. I mean the five of us have to sit through two hours of Caius just rambling about the history of the world, vampires, werewolves, and all that is in between." This remark made Carlisle and Esme laugh. As they continued their walk through the safari of vegetation, Carlisle told the tale of how he over came his vampiric nature and became a doctor.

"So you live off of animal blood." Carme asked getting a nod from both her parents, "that is really smart, I've been trying to think of an alternative food source feeding on humans seems monstrous. And I don't want to be a monster." Carlisle put his arm on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"You will never be a monster. Your gift allows you to save lives."

"But lately it seems I've taken more lives then I have saved."

"Carme, I promise you that one day you will come live with me, you can take over the medical field and live on our diet, if you feel comfortable. I do not want to heard you call yourself a monster, because there are more of our kind out there that are a thousand times more vile and destructive then you are." He said hugging her.

"But," she started.

"No buts young lady. What your father says is true you are not what you think you are." Esme said facing her daughter. "And I don't want you to ever think like that."

Carme looked at both of her parents in the eye. '_I know they are good, I just know it. They wouldn't try to comfort me if they hated me.' _She thought to herself.

With Jalice:

'_How much more of this?' _he mentally yelled at himself. Just then the tape stopped.

"So what did you think?" Jasper asked looking at his son.

"It was educational?" He responded not knowing what to say.

"I know it was boring." Jasper said laughing, "I just wanted to test you. Your mother can't even put up with this." Alice nodded in return.

"It's true he made me watch every movie about this." Alice said.

"That must have been excruciating." Jalice replied feeling more comfortable that his parents were normal.

"You have no idea."

"I might, you know Caius," Jasper and Alice nodded, "well he makes the five of us sit in this tiny room and listen to him babble on about something that happened billions of years ago, but he would know because he is old enough to see the dinosaurs." Caius walked in and stood behind Jalice. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" Alice nodded and smiled.

"I'll remember that Jalice the next time you come in for your history lesson." He said smirking.

"That's cool. I'll be waiting for that gramps." He said imitating the fake smirk Caius had. Caius walked out with an attitude pissed at Jalice.

"He walks like a runway model." Alice said causing the two boys to laugh.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a constipated elephant but that one works so much better." Jalice said.

Just then a bell rang causing the children to each look up from what they were doing. They knew that bell all to well, it was time for them to meet with Caius for their two hours of torture. They said goodbye to their parents and walked toward their doom.

**A/n: sorry it took forever school is a pain in the arse. Right guys?...Guys.. Caius what did you do to them. **

**Caius: As you can see that is how Columbus discovered America. **

**Ewal: *snoring***

**E.R.: *blowing spit balls at Ewal***

**Jalice: *head is down on the table***

**Carme: *looking around innocently***

**Ella: *the look of boredom is plastered on her face***

**OK so while I try to wake up my characters for their next chapter Review please you're my only motivation. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**You all know I own nothing still. By the way sorry for the long update I've been sick and if I wasn't someone else in my insanely large family was and who had to take care of them yup me. **

**So I'm sorry for the super long update really I'm writer's block and school both suck and when you have them at once it is just a pain. But Thanks for sticking with me and I promise it'll get better. **

**-Kait **

"Ewal, can you please recap everything I just said." Caius shouted his face turning red in anger.

"To be honest no I can't, and frankly I couldn't care less." He said lifting his head from his desk.

"You should this is history. Everything that is today had to have happened once long ago, you all may look mature but your attitudes need some grave adjustments."

"What he is trying to point out is that to us history is sort of pointless and boring. We woke up one day babies and the next look at us, history is just inexistent and irrelevant to us." Emmetté-Rose said chiming in.

"How do you five expect to blend in with the society outside these walls?" Caius shouted slamming his fist onto Jalice's desk.

"Simple, you let us out on our own. We need to experience it ourselves." Jalice retorted.

"And let you risk the vampiric world, not a chance." Caius huffed. "You three should learn to keep your mouths shut and be more like Ella and Carme here."

"Those two do not count. They barely talk even outside of here because they are too polite." Ewal said glaring at his sister.

"The three of you will stay after and Aro can deal with you." He shouted. "And while we are anticipating the bell to ring I would like you all to work on formulating an answer to the inevitable questions I will ask you tomorrow." ER looked at Ewal who nodded at the thought that formed in her head. She raised the paper straw she made for spitballs up to her lips and aimed at Caius head. The soggy ball slapped on his forehead.

"Emmetté-Rose!, you are a young lady women do not spit."

"Quit being so prejudice, like you said women have equal rights as men don't they?" Ella said, "See now you can't say I do not pay attention to you."

"That is not the point you Emmetté-Rose are the most vial little demon of the bunch, you may look innocent but I know you are just a deceiving little brat." Caius said directing his comment to ER

"Thus the powers dumbass." This caused the two boys to let out a chuckle.

Aro cam into the room looking at the five kids who plastered a fake identical frown on each of their faces. "Something the matter, my children?" He asked in a fatherly like tone.

"Of course Caius is being a jerk and telling us about how much he hates us and wishes we were never born." Carme said in a dramatic yet convincing voice.

"Caius, what is the meaning of this?"

"Nothing, I did not say a word of that sort to any of them. They are lying through the skin of their teeth."

"I do not think Came is capable of lying. She is much too pure for that."

Carme grinned knowing victory and freedom were in their grasps close enough for them to taste.

"You five may go. I would like to talk to Caius alone." Aro said causing the kids to jump up and bolt out of the room.

With Caius and Aro….

"The Children are getting too attached to the Cullen's." Aro said placing his hand on the desk where Ewal sat moments ago.

"I was afraid they would."

"Except for Ewal, no matter what he still has that burning hatred for his parents. If he could share that hatred with a majority of the others we would not have to worry about what befalls the others."

"I suppose, however I would like it if they all stayed on our side."

"That all depends on who Ewal can touch with his rage."

"Very well." Aro said before leaving the room

With the kids…

"Our parents are not that bad." Ella said walking over to the window of their room.

"Not that bad for neglectful assholes." Jalice scoffed as he walked over to fridge and taking out a clear bag of red liquid and opened it. "Heidi needs to get more we are almost out." He said sipping it

"Well if Ewal wasn't such a hog, maybe we would have some." E.R. said sitting next to Ewal on the couch.

"It isn't just my fault. You feed just as often Blondie." He replied poking her forehead.

"But I eat in moderation and I'm considerate of the others."

"Well that's just you. I on the other hand am not considerate."

"That's not conspicuous at all." She sarcastically replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It is obvious how much you detest anyone but yourself. Even I, your sister, can tell you loath anyone who is not on the same level as yourself." Ella said turning her body around to face them, her hands still leaning on the windowsill.

"That's not a lie."

"Thus why I said it genius."

"Ella just give up. Ewal knows he is an ass and it is obvious he doesn't give a damn what anyone thinks." Jalice said walking over to her.

"'Will you all just stop! The whole lot of you need to stop, I can't take the constant fighting and arguing! It is driving me up a wall!" Carme yelled before turning and walking in the art room slamming the door behind her.

"Look what you did." Ella shouted slapping Ewal in the back of the head before walking over to the closed door.

"She deserves it she's too soft and fragile." He called from his spot on the couch.

"You know Jalice is right you can be an ass." E.R. said standing up and walking over to Ella who was desperately trying to get Carme to open the door.

"Listen Carme if you do not open this door right now I will break it down and you know I will." Emmetté-Rose said after Ella gave up.

"I'm not an ass, I just know what I want and nothing will stop me from getting it." Ewal mumbled from his spot.

"Excuse me, I can not believe you can just sit there and act like such a jerk! I can't believe you and I have the same genes, you are a cruel sadistic egotistic maniac." Ella yelled at her brother tears of rage coming from her green eyes.

"Sticks and stones sister."

"You know what I have a better idea instead of breaking down this door I'll use your big head." E.R. said before lunging at him causing him to fall off the couch. She sat on top of him and punched his face continuously, knowing that each blow did not inflict pain but hoping it would knock some sense into him.

"You two knock it off please, this isn't helping the situation at all." Jalice said trying to pull the two away from each other.

"It's not me, it's this vixen." Ewal said before grinning. He placed his hands on both sides of Emmetté-Rose's face and forcibly placed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened in shock before she broke away and jumped of him wiping her mouth in disgust.

"What the bloody hell was that."

"It got you to stop didn't it? Like Ella said before is cruel and sadistic." He said getting up. E.R. punched him again making him fall to the ground.

"You disgust me."

"You interest me. Now that we are getting to know each other better how about we hang out just the two of us."

"Ew, hell no we are almost related I grew up with you, you're like my brother."

"Count your blessings he isn't." Ella called.

"But technically we are not. What if I make a deal with you?"

"Depends what kind of deal?"

"I'll try to be nice to everyone if you accept one little 'play date' like when we were little."

After taking his words into consideration she replied, "I will, if and only if you will be nice to everyone not just try, even if you have to fake it until you fool yourself into liking them, also only one date nothing more." Now it was his turn to contemplate on the statement just made before he nodded and replied, "So tomorrow at nine, meet in the center of the maze, I'll be waiting." He said winking before turning to walk out of the room.

"You are aware you just established to go on a date with Ewal." Ella said

"Unfortunately yes, however it is only going to be for at most an hour, nothing will happen. And yes it is very revolting do not remind me."

"And he calls me too nice," Carme said opening the door. "You are either stupid or too soft, going on a date with Ewal all because he got me upset."

"It is not just you, I'm sick of the way he treats all of us even his sister, his older sister, if I may add."

"Wow you are quite the trooper." Jalice said.

"Would you like to go on the date with him? I don't think so and I can't imagine how he would treat Carme." Jalice looked frightened and disgusted and Carme looked at the ground.

There was a knock on the door before Alec walked in, "Your parents would like to see you again if it is not any trouble." The kids nodded and walked out the door.

**A/N: like I said guys sorry for the long update and thanks for sticking with me. I'll try and get the next one out fast. By the way if anyone cares my older sister is pregnant with a baby (obviously) and that would be my 11****th**** niece or nephew so I'm super excited. Also I'm having writer's block (thus the sucky chapter) so if you have any suggestions please share them. Also if you want to read another thing I co-wrote with my personal friend Bella-with-the-blue-eyes it is called ****Twin Twilight****. Thanks so much**

**-Kait **


	12. Chapter 12

**As you all should know by now I'm not Stephenie. Sorry for the super long update almost what 3 months sorry about that guys schools almost out though so I should be free. Thanks for the reviews and seriously if you have any ideas you want to see in the story tell me I'm running low. **

**Ewal: can we please hurry this along I have places to be people to meet.**

**Me: like Who?**

**Ewal: people **

**Me: good enough. Let's go on with Chapter.... *looks up* 12 wow Chapter 12. **

"Why could they want?" Jalice groaned as we followed Alec down the long flight of stairs. Silence engulfed the group.

"You know you could answer, even an "I do not know" would work,"

"Jalice," Carme muttered under her breath. The group remained quiet until they entered the meeting room, where they found their parents in the middle and the other members of the Volturi sitting around in their seats.

"What's going on?" Ella asked noticing Ewal was standing his hands crossed behind his back as he stood as a statue next to Aro. She picked up her pace as she walked toward her brother. The others followed not breaking eye contact with Ewal. When they reached Aro, Caius and Marcus's chairs they gave a swift bow before standing next to Ewal in the exact same position.

"Very organized are they not?" Aro said standing up. He walked over to each child and caressed their faces. Neither of them flinched from the touch.

"What is wrong with them?" Rose whispered to Edward who was now glaring at his son.

"I do not believe this. The Volturi has been feeding them atrocious lies and the five of them are too naïve to know who is right and who is wrong. They called this meeting to suppress the children's suspicions," Edward whispered back to Rose.

"They are brilliant creations. So innocent, so strong, do you not agree?" Aro said standing in front of the motionless children.

"What is wrong with them?" Rose asked staring at the children, their eyes wide and pupils dilated, none blinking.

"Alec is just creating an illusion for them, nothing you should be concerned about. We care more for them than you ever will,"

"Does the Volturi even know how to care?" Alice asked malice leaking through her voice.

"For the things we love, we will do anything,"

"You have no idea what love really is," Bella shouted balling her hands tight at her side.

"How quick you are to judge Mrs. Cullen. Remember a while back when you were human we spared your life for Edward's feelings," Edward let out a growl causing Caius to smirk.

"That was compassion not love you showed,"

"Well then I guess we spared that hybrid," Caius said pointing to Renesmee with a disgusted look, "out of empathy," Sarcasm seeped through his voice and clearly this was the final straw. Within the second Edward lunged.

"Alec now!" Aro ordered the kids blinked and saw Edward springing toward their leader. Ewal caught his father in midair and threw him into the wall on the further end.

The other's crouched behind him facing their parents with anger and hatred.

"What did you show them?" Jasper said running to Alec and gripping his black coat tight.

"All of you of course, and what you all really think about them," Alec responded with a smirk. Jalice showed up behind Jasper and torn him away from Alec throwing him hard onto the floor.

"Now children," Aro said humor leaking through his voice. "Is this anyway to respect your elders?" Ewal let go of Edward and walked over to Jalice who was crouching over top of his father and the two walked back over to the rest of the group.

"With all do respect Aro. We don't revere those who attempt to hurt our loved ones," Ewal said not turning to face Aro nor taking his eyes of his father.

"I suppose you have a point there. Regardless I will not allow such combat to proceed in this hall. Do not let your parent's sins control your rage. . Do you five understand?"

"Yes father," the five replied in unison.

"Good, now before any of you five storm out of this room, I want you to apologize for you behavior,"

"Yes Father," they said again in the same monotone voice. "We are sorry for the way we acted," the kids said as if it were poison.

"Alright now you five go upstairs, I'll be up in a minute to check on you," Aro said they each nodded and walked out of the room.

"You are truly evil Aro," Carlisle said once the door closed.

"My, my, that is not the impression I wanted to give you,"

"Those children are not children at all. They are just your tools; they have been raised on a lie,"

"Carlisle you know we would never do what was not best for our people. These children are the most useful breed of vampire since Alec and Jane,"

"If creating monsters was best for the people I would hate to see plague you would create," Edward said.

"If I wanted to create a plague I would just release those five on the entire vampire population and when all are dead I will create a new more obedient race of vampires. One that won't break every rule in the book," he glanced over at Bella, Edward, then stopped at Renesmee. "You do not know how easy it would be for me to send them out, they are the nuclear bomb to us, if I hadn't stopped them Jalice and Ewal would have tore Jasper and yourself to pieces and whoever else decided to fight on your side would have been obliterated by one of the three girls. Alice could have told you that isn't that right?" He looked over to Alice who glared back. "I suggest you all just thank us for sparing your pathetic lives yet again and leave this place and never come back,"

"I'm not leaving here without my baby," Rose said causing Aro to look her way. "You do not know how much I wanted to be a mother, to have children. Unlike Bella, thanks to this life I'm cursed with I will never be able to have one. Emmetté-Rose is my daughter a part of me is in her and I have every right to claim it back,"

"You have no right to claim what was not yours in the first place," Caius retorted. "If you will not leave so be it. However you are all forbidden to see the children unless Aro, Marcus or I accompany you," And with that Caius Aro and Marcus uniformly exited the room the other Volturi members followed glaring and groaning at the Cullens in disgust as they left.

With the kids:

"That was very brave Ewal breaking your father's attack before he injured Caius." Carme said hugging him.

"It was no big deal," he replied.

"Quit acting like a macho man. What was going through your head before you attacked? If it were me I'd be excited." E.R. said.

"I was only looking out for my real family and friends. I was also waiting for a good opportunity to punch Edward in his face."

"My hero," Ella said sarcastically before she walked in the 'art room' closing the door behind her. Seconds passed until the soft sound of the piano filled the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Jalice asked staring at the door to the room.

"She doesn't think the Cullens are bad,"

"What did she think that display downstairs was a party? They tried to kill us."

"She just hates being wrong, that's all," Ewal said.

"Must be a genetic trait then," E.R. said smiling.

"Must be I'm never wrong," he grinned back.

"We'll see about that,"

"What do you mean?"

"I have a puzzle for you. If identical twin sisters marry identical twin brothers will each couple's children look identical?" She asked grinning. Ewal looked at her like she was crazy then shrugged his shoulders.

"Ask Caius. See I'm not wrong,"

"Nor are you right,"

"But I'm not wrong."

"Regardless, what do you three want to do? I mean I don't think drama queen in there is up for much, but I'm bored and I want to do something," Jalice interrupted.

"We have to wait for Aro to come up but other than that we can do something," Carme smiled.

"How about you and Jalice do something, E.R. and I have a deal." Ewal said looking over to the blond girl who cringed remembering the deal.

There was a knock on the door causing the four kids to look in the direction. Aro walked in and smiled. "Ewal, Jalice well done today. The Cullens now have fear implanted in them. They will never hurt any of you five again,"

"That is good to know." Carme said smiling.

"So, what have you five been up to? I hear Ella has been practicing her piano," Aro asked.

"Well Dad, we were planning, if you would allow us to, to go outside tonight. See the world outside here the four of us." Carme told him sweetly.

"How can I say no to you, of course you can go. However you must all be back by the time the clock tower strikes two a.m. do I make myself clear?" He asked receiving a nod form the youngsters "Very well then you may go."

"Thank you dad," E.R. said giving him a hug. Carme walked over to the art room and knocked on the door.

"Ella, we are going outside do you want to come?" Carme asked opening the door.

"No thank you,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, have fun though,"

"Alright suit yourself," Carme replied shutting the door behind her.

"Just be back on time, that is all I ask," Aro said.

"We will I promise," Ewal said following Aro out of the room the others close behind.

**A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter, once again sorry for the long wait School sucks finals are this week but other than that I'm free so I'll be getting more inspired to write. Thanks so much for sticking with me.**

**-Kait**


End file.
